Soul Beats
by 247wonder
Summary: The war is well underway. Vibes and Melody have gone into hiding, and Soundwave remains under the control of the Virus. For the time being, at least. Meanwhile, young Audrey Graham and her brother, Mason, live in secrecy. What will happen when families split, and paths overlap? Only time will tell, in the third and final chapter of Triple Beat. (Rated T just to be safe)
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

A weight on my chest drew me out of sleep. I opened my eyes. It was too dark to see, so I lay motionless, relying on my other senses as my vision adjusted. A familiar sound emanated from the mass that sat on my ribcage.

" _Purrr_ " Went Isamu. I sighed, glancing at the open door. Somehow, the cat always found a way in.

Knowing I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, I sat up. Isamu stirred, flopping into my lap. I yawned, rubbing my eyes. The bland taste of slumber lingered on my tongue. Slipping out of the rumpled sheets, I stood on heavy legs and stretched as far as my spine would allow, making my shoulders click into place.

Letting the blood return to my head, I shuffled towards the door, pulling on my bathrobe to protect me from the morning chill. The lump of fur and fat that was Isamu thumped onto the carpet and padded behind me.

Stepping out into the hallway, I turned toward the light of the kitchen. The tiles sent prickles of cold into my bare feet, making me grimace. I tiptoed to the cupboard and pulled out a box of cereal. As I went to get a bowl, a voice from the table startled me;

"You're up early."

I grabbed my bowl and turned. Akiko sat behind me at the small, four-person table. Already dressed in his usual tee shirt and jeans.

"Mm-hmm." I replied tiredly. Shaking some corn flakes into the dish, I joined him. Isamu trundled over to his owner's feet, purring.

" _Haji,_ Isamu!" Akiko scolded, picking up the cat. "I don't see how you get so fat."

I snort in agreement, swallowing. "I bet he's stealing from the neighbors. That would explain why Fritz and Strawberry are so thin."

Kiko chuckled, stroking the cat's long, silky fur. "I suppose it would." He glanced up at me, "Did you sleep well?"

I nodded, chewing slowly.

"You're brother's still asleep."

I nodded again. Mason always took advantage of the weekend mornings. He would sleep until lunch if we let him.

"I'll wake him up in a while." I reply. Suddenly, I remember; "... Wait, isn't Fowler supposed to check in today?"

He nodded, taking a sip of his tea. Putting the mug down, he sighed.

"Hopefully I will be able to change his mind, this time."

I looked down at my dish. The agent came by once a month, and each time, he and Akiko had the same argument. This visit had been delayed several weeks due to complications with the Autobots and Decepticons.

I pushed my dish aside.

"Kiko…"

He glanced up at me.

"...What's the point? His answer's always the same."

"I still have to try." He replied quietly, gazing out the window into the grey of the morning. "I can't rest knowing that we could be helping them in this war."

I nodded slowly. He had always felt some deep obligation to help bring an end to this bloody war. I often found myself feeling the same way. Sometimes I wondered if it was because we shared their blood.

At that moment, my heart constricted. I gasped, putting a fist to my chest in a vain attempt to ease the pain. As suddenly as it had come, the convulsion stopped. I took a few shallow breaths. Akiko watched me.

"You're handling those better every day."

"It still hurts, but I think I'll be able to deal with it."

"I don't think that would be a very good idea."

I stared at him, confused. "Why?"

"The adherent is wearing off in your blood. Your heart is rejecting the changing ratios of red and blue cells. Those seizures are a symptom I had before…" He trailed off, his gaze falling. I fidgeted. There was no way to avoid that possibility.

"... They won't have to do it to me, too, will they, Kiko?" I ask quietly.

"I don't know." He said grimly. "We can only pray that this is just a phase, and the cell ratio will even out on its own."

I stared down at my chest, imagining the millions of red and blue cells being pumped through my veins. Racing to see which breed would reach my heart first, maybe cause another seizure.

It was too early for this. I didn't want to think about it.

"I'm going to go outside." I whispered, picking up my bowl as I stood. Akiko gave a slight nod of acknowledgement, though I could tell he was troubled. He shifted his hand, fingertips brushing his own chest.

xxx

I watched the sun rise.

As the star drew up in it's course, I could feel the dry air getting warmer. One thing you could be sure of un Nevada; it doesn't stay cold for long.

Looking just left of the growing light, I made out the silhouettes of the square cliffs that jutted out of the desert. I had long forgotten which one concealed the Autobot base. I had only been there once, when I was little. The memories lingered in my mind with sickening clarity.

I shook my head, making them scatter. I didn't want to remember. This was a conflict I didn't want to get involved in, yet I felt helpless. Obligated to do _something_...

"Hey, Audrey!" called Mason from the back door. "You out here?"

I turned, breaking from thought. "What is it?"

"Fowler just called, he'll be here soon. I'm showering first!"

"Don't you dare!" I cried, sprinting towards the door.

xxx

I fidgeted, unable to concentrate on my workbook. Mason sat across from me, typing something into the laptop in front of him. His hair, still damp from his shower, was neatly combed. He wore a button-up shirt and the nicest pair of jeans he had, which still had a hole or two. He shifted his foot under the table.

I closed the book, pushing it aside.

"How do they expect us to focus?" I muttered. "I can't stand it."

Mason looked up at me, keystrokes silencing. He sighed quietly.

"Tell me about it. The tension gets worse every month." He paused, and we both listened. Akiko's strained tone filtered from the back of the house.

"It won't be long before he-"

Shouts from the back room cut him off;

" _I will not sit helplessly!_ "

" _I won't be responsible for your death!_ "

" _How can you expect me to sit here, doing nothing?!_ "

" _NO, Akiko, I will not allow you to abandon your duties so recklessly! You're under orders, am I understood?!_ "

I flinched at each hurled syllable. This wouldn't end well.

"-Snaps."

xxx

We sat in tense silence, waiting for something to happen. Fowler stood at the door, Akiko refused to look at him. Another meeting, another argument gone south.

"I know what it's like, Akiko." The agent said in a low tone. "You're not the only one that feels helpless, you know."

With that, he turned, closing the door behind him. I tensed at the soft _click._ In the silence, it seemed to resound like an enraged slam.

We all listened to the sound of a car engine staring outside. Sitting quietly until it faded into the distance.

I looked at Akiko.

"Have you finished your schoolwork?" He asked without looking at us.

"Yes," I replied quickly. Mason nodded in emphasis.

"Good..." He said, pausing for a moment. "I… need to be alone for a while."

We watched as he walked away. After another few minutes of silence, Mason closed the laptop. I stood, putting away my book and putting my papers in order to be corrected later. Lacing up my worn, old shoes in place of my formal ones, I headed towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mason asked, zipping up the laptop case.

"We need groceries." I replied simply.

"You know we're not supposed to go out alone."

"Then come with me. Kiko said he needed time to himself."

Thinking a minute, he stood and joined me.

xxx

"Why do you think they don't want Kiko to fight?" I asked, perched on my bike as Mason put on his helmet. He shrugged.

"Probably because he's supposed to be taking care of us."

"Don't you think we're old enough to take care of ourselves? Besides, we've all seen Kiko fight. There's no reason they should keep him out of it if he's willing to volunteer."

Mason shrugged again, gliding over beside me.

"Do you have the money?" He asked, changing the subject. I nodded, patting the envelope in my pocket. "We don't need much."

Mason nodded. "Let's go, then."

xxx

The store was only a few blocks away, but we liked to ride our bikes anyway. It made for an easier trip back. We were both old enough to drive, but we didn't. First of all, because we didn't have a car. Secondly, because we could get to all the important places on foot or bike. The store, clothing shops, the theater, etcetera. All within a mile of each other. Perks of being in a little town like Jasper.

We pulled into the parking lot, leaning our bikes against the outside wall of the building. We didn't have a lock, but we would only take a minute. Besides, nobody would want to steal _our_ bikes.

They had been a birthday gift from mom and dad. With all the use they get, the bikes have gotten pretty worn out. However, they were still our most prized possessions. I hadn't seen mom or dad in person for years. Sometimes I wondered why we were never allowed to go home after the experiment. I mean… I do understand, but it still hurts sometimes.

We bought the groceries, just milk and some canned food and cleaning stuff. I took the lighter things, balancing them evenly on my handlebars. While Mason was still working with the rest, I started out towards the edge of the parking lot. He followed behind after a moment, so I didn't need to wait for him to catch up. I turned onto the street.

Shifting my eyes between the sacks swaying against my front wheel and the dusty asphalt ahead, I slowed a bit to keep my balance. As I passed the alleyway, I didn't notice the car that sat waiting.

In the next moment, it was too late.

All I remember was the flash of headlights, a shape lurching out of the shadows. It slammed into me from the side, throwing me off the bike and onto the street. Pain raced up from the right half of my body. Shock set in, and black spots danced in my vision, slowly crowding until there was only darkness.


	2. The Beginning of The End (Part 1)

**Okay, so there's a lot of perspective change in the first few chapters, but it evens out after a while. I know it's confusing for some of you, so I'll try to fix it up ASAP. Anyway, here's Chapter 1!**

 **xxx**

 **The Beginning of the End (Part 1)**

Mason breathed short, shallow breaths. Energon pooled around him on the concrete.

He had followed the Vehicon, waiting until he was out of view. They fought for what felt like an eternity. More and more troopers had come in. A dozen to one, it had been a bloodbath. And all the while, Audrey had lain to the side, limp and unconscious. He had tried so desperately to get to her, to scoop her up and race away to safety. But every vehicon that arrived put her again out of his reach. She disappeared through the portal, to a place he could not follow.

The troopers had beaten him horribly. So much so that they had assumed him dead afterword, leaving him in the concrete ditch he now lay in, having no use for him. It was a miracle he was still alive, even if it was only barely. This way, he might have a chance to get home to Akiko. He would know what to do.

It hurt to breathe. Even grunting at the pain was an effort. The house couldn't be that far away. He had to try…

Forcing his screaming limbs into motion, Mason dragged himself at a pathetic crawl to the edge of the ditch. Resting his head on his arm, he looked around. Maybe if he kept to the shadows and back alleys he wouldn't be noticed. The last thing he needed was to be taken into the hospital. Audrey would never get rescued, then.

Sucking in a painful breath, Mason steadied his conscience. It was all he had left.

 _Only a little ways,_ he told himself. _Go as far as you can, and rest for a little, but keep moving._

Dragging the rest of his broken body out of the dip, he slunk towards a nearby dumpster. Moving like a slug didn't help the pain. Considering the damage done, he probably had several broken bones. Probably internal bleeding somewhere under the surface. But he was moving and breathing, so that was a plus. He had to get to the house.

xxx

My vision blurred in and out. I don't remember much of how I got on the Decepticon ship. The ground bridge made me nauseous in my altered state. I had probably passed out again.

What I do remember is waking up once in a jar of some sort. Panicked, I broke out and put up a fight. Metal crashed, curses were flung, and I made for a desperate attempt to escape. The troopers outnumbered me, though. Ten, maybe more of them, clinging to my arms and shoulders, gripping my head and stomping my feet down so I couldn't kick.

"Let me go-!" I cried, feebly struggling against them.

"You can't fight anymore," The guard snarled, "Your precious bodyguards are gone, and you won't be able to cause any more trouble here."

"No!"

"Take her away." He ordered, "And be quick about it. She's stronger than Starscream expected."

"Yes, sir."

I was yanked back, forced to stumble away. As they dragged me off, I protested again;

"No!"

Something hit the back of my head, silencing me.

xxx

Mason crawled up to the back porch of the house at about eleven o'clock that night. More than ten hours had passed since he had originally left to get groceries with his sister.

Wheezing with the effort, he reached for the latch on the sliding door, using every last drop of strength to pry the old panel open. He flopped onto the mud room tile in a heap of broken bones, torn flesh and blood. He groaned, knowing there was little left to give the alert. He had to try…

"...Ki… ko…" He whispered, barely able to lift his head. New tears stung his eyes.

Gritting his teeth, he sucked in a long breath. Trying hard to ignore the oppressive pain that weighed down on his ribcage like a heap of broken bricks that stabbed his lungs.

"Akiko!" He screamed, then collapsed one last time.

xxx

From the moment I awoke in the cell, sorrow overtook me like a tidal wave. My heart wrenched in my chest as I gazed at the glowing barrier between me and any hope of escape. My vision blurred with tears.

I whimpered, barely able to make a sound. What was going to happen to me? Where was Mason and Akiko? They would come for me, wouldn't they?

I wept alone for some time, until I was startled by a voice nearby;

"Hello?"

I fell silent, listening. Was it a guard? It sounded like a girl…

"H-hello?" I replied, "Who's there?"

"Who are you?" The voice asked, ignoring my question. It couldn't be a guard… was there another prisoner here?

"... Audrey…" I answered. There was no use trying to hide my identity.

There was silence for a few minutes, then a quiet reply;

"My name is Vibes."

I hesitated, thinking. 'Vibes' wasn't a Decepticon name that I knew of. She must be a prisoner, too.

"Um… nice to meet you…" I replied, unsure what else to say.

There was a sigh from the next cell. "I suppose we've both been caught up in something we didn't intend."

I nodded to myself, sympathetic.

"Yeah," I said, "I guess so. My brother is going to be worried sick."

 _If he's still alive._ I added silently. Then shook my head, _Don't think like that!_

"I wish I could say the same." Vibes sighed.

"You have a brother?"

"Yes…" She paused, hesitant. "He's somewhere on this ship… but I couldn't find him in time. That's what got me here."

"Oh…"

"I'm sure if your brother will be worried, he will come for you." Vibes assured me. "You have that, at least."

"Won't your brother come for you, too?" I asked.

"He's a prisoner here." She replied sadly. "For eons, I suppose. He doesn't remember me."

"That can't be true," I countered, refusing to believe that it could be true. I couldn't imagine Mason forgetting me, or worse, me forgetting him. Akiko's old saying came to mind;

 _Kazoku means family. Family never forgets, never abandons, never fails. Kazoku means I will never leave you. You will never be alone._

"Family never forgets. Never abandons…" I whispered, rocking on my heels as I let the memory comfort me.

"... Audrey?" Asked Vibes after a few minutes.

"Huh?" I replied, shaking out of my trance.

"Can we be friends?"

xxx

Akiko sat on one of the dining room chairs, facing the couch. He had called Fowler to send a medic. They couldn't allow ordinary paramedics to handle this. Mason lay still now, sleeping. His chest rose in ragged, shallow breaths. At least he was breathing at all.

He sighed, turning away. He hadn't noticed Mason leave with Audrey. How long had they been gone? Where was Audrey?

His stomach turned at the possibility. He shuddered. Could the Decepticons have finally tracked them down?

Mason stirred.

"Uhh…"

Akiko put a hand out to steady him.

"Easy," He said quietly. "You've been through a lot."

"...Tell me about it…" He groaned, relaxing for a moment. Suddenly, he shot upright;

"-Audrey!"

Akiko flinched, easing him back down.

"Why don't you tell me what happened," He suggested, trying to stay calm. Mason grimaced with pain. Tears glistened in the corners of his closed eyes.

"... They took her…" He whimpered, barely able to speak now. His body shook with noiseless sobs. Throat constricting, Akiko swallowed, forcing himself to breathe evenly. A major feat compared to poor Mason.

He had taken care of him like a son for years. Ever since the siblings had been taken from their families as toddlers. Their parents, who had sworn to contribute to their country in any way they could, hadn't expected their precious children to be their contribution. The experiment didn't hurt the children, at least not physically. But Akiko knew all too well the emotional scars it left.

He had grown up in a small town on the coast of Japan. His father was originally American. Akiko, only about sixteen at the time, had been among the first volunteers for the experiment, Project Duo. It seemed like all he could have done to keep his family out of poverty.

And now here he was, almost twelve years later. Taking care of the last surviving subjects. His job was to protect them, Fowler had reminded him over and over. He had thought he was doing a pretty good job. Until now.

Isamu scooted over on soft, chubby paws. The cat looked up at Mason, seeming just as distressed as Akiko. He bent over and picked him up.

"It's always been you and I, Isamu." Akiko said softly to the gift cat. The last treasure he had from his parents. Unlike Audrey and Mason, who received presents year-round. Their parents did everything to stay connected to their children. Unable to visit in person, they sent letters and e-mail, video-chatted, texted, and called. While Akiko's parents were unable to do the same.

"... Whatever happened to _Kazoku?_ " He asked aloud, tears stinging his eyes as he thought to himself;

 _Whatever happened to sticking to your job?_

xxx

I sat against the wall of my cramped cell. By now, I almost wished for a guard to come. If it weren't for Vibes, I would be dead of paranoia and boredom.

"Thank you." She said suddenly. We had been talking about planets.

"For what?" I asked. She laughed a little.

"For being my friend."

I smiled. Even though we couldn't see each other, it had seemed that we had become friends.

"Well, I think we both needed one." I replied, "Thank you, too."

xxx

Mason was recovering impressively fast. Already, he had gotten up and walked that morning. However, he had a limp that could end up being permanent. Nonetheless, Akiko was relieved.

"I can't believe I let them get her…" He muttered bitterly as they sat together at the table. Akiko shook his head sadly.

"You can't blame yourself for this." He paused, "After all, the reason she went out in the first place was to avoid _me_."

Mason didn't reply.

"We'll get her back." Akiko assured him. "... Just rest for now while I try to figure all this out."


	3. The Beginning of The End (Part 2)

**The Beginning of the End (Part 2)**

It was the beginning of the end.

Already, three days had passed since Audrey's kidnapping, and Akiko still couldn't figure out what to do. He had considered calling Agent Fowler, but that would only get the Autobots involved. That was one of the last things he wanted to happen. The Decepticons wouldn't let anything get in the way of learning the secret to creating dual-bloods. It would expand their army, and if the Autobots went in for a rescue, it could put them in unimaginable danger. There's no telling what they planned to do with Audrey, but the Decepticons certainly wouldn't allow their mortal enemies to capture their subject. Not after they had been hunting for so long. Akiko had considered going in himself. It would be hard to track down the ship, but it could be done. But what then? There was no ground bridge for an easy escape, and Audrey's kidnapping could very well be a trap to lure in Mason and himself. The more subjects, the better. What other options were there? Every day that passed brought more worry. Mason would only get more depressed. Akiko didn't know if he could handle his own anxiety, let alone ease another's.

xxx

Time passes in strange ways on the ship. I could have sat in that cell for hours, or days, or years. I didn't know, and honestly, I didn't care. Vibes distracted me from my anxiety. And no one had come to execute me yet, so that was a relief. I was beginning to wonder if they had forgotten about me. Just left me to rot away in this cell. Which could actually be a good thing. Perhaps I would be rescued before they figured out what to do with me.

"Good night, Vibes," I said, yawning as sleep crept up to take over. "At least, I think it's night. It's so hard to tell."

"Yeah," She chuckled. "Goodnight, then, Audrey."

For a few minutes, there was silence.

"Audrey?"

"Yes?"

"Will you sing with me?"

I thought for a moment. We had sung together before, sharing melodies from our past. It helped ease the silence. She sounded sad now…

"Sure," I replied, "What should we sing?"

"Something good." She said, pausing for a moment. "...Something that we would sing to our brothers when we see them again."

"Hm…" I hummed, searching my memory. It had to be something like…

An old memory pricked at my heart. A lullaby that lifted my spirit when I cried at night. A little girl's memory of a comforting melody.

 _Kazoku._ I thought.

"Oh…"

"Do you have one?" Asked Vibes, startling me a bit.

"Um…" I replied, unsure. "... Yeah, but I don't know if you would like it."

"Don't be silly, I love your songs. Why don't you start, and I'll catch on?"

"... um… okay," I replied, "Here goes…"

I reached deep into my childhood memories of the friend that had become like a father. Akiko's voice came to my mind and the words flowed from my lips;

 _Kazoku, Kazoku,_

 _My love and my life,_

 _Kazoku, Kazoku,_

 _You help me survive._

 _We live here together,_

 _Though we may have little,_

 _We are Kazoku,_

 _And that is enough._

xxx

Mason awoke with the same dull ache as before. It was getting better every day, though. Soon, he would be able to storm the Decepticon ship with Akiko and get his sister back…

… If she was still alive by then.

Mason squeezed his eyes shut, forcing the morbid thoughts out of his head. He had to keep a clear mind to be able to think up a rescue plan. Akiko had been working on it for days, and it was driving him closer and closer to insanity every minute. Mason hated to see his friend this way. So many times, Akiko had been there for him. Had his back when things got tough. Giving counsel as needed. Audrey looked up to him like a second father, while Mason saw him as the big brother he never had. Someone he could follow and mimic, in hopes to be like him someday. Today was his chance. Akiko couldn't do this alone, it was clear. He would push himself until he went crazy, maybe even take his own life. Mason couldn't let either happen.

Walking had been a challenge, but Mason was getting better at it. He used an old hiking stick as a crutch for his healing leg. Whatever that specialty doctor had done, it was working incredibly fast.

Scooting towards his bedroom door, Mason thought about Audrey. Ever since he was a child, he had wondered if he could speak to his little sister through his mind. Telepathy was a fascinating concept, if, however, far-fetched. Then again, so was sharing the blood of alien robots.

 _Audrey,_ He thought, _Stay safe, will you? We'll come to get you soon. Just hang in there._

Making his way down the hall, he continued his internal monologue;

… _Akiko's worried about you. Just like always. Remember when he nearly lost it when you went missing on the hike last year? And we found you lost in your own little world, watching the bugs._

 _Heh… sometimes, I wonder if he thinks of you like a daughter. He really loves you, you know. I need you to do something for me… stay alive, okay? Akiko needs you, and so do I. I… I don't know what I would do if you…_

Mason stopped there. Taking a deep breath, he flinched, letting it out quickly. His ribs were going to take a little longer to heal.

Looking around, Mason wondered where Akiko had went. The house was silent.

Turning around, Mason went slowly back through the house. Still nothing. Where could he be? There was only one more room…

Mason stared at his sister's bedroom door, a sudden wave of sorrow washing over him. It was ajar.

Pushing it open, Mason peered in. The light was off, but enough light came from the hall for him to see. Akiko lay on the bed, with Isamu curled on his chest. He appeared to be sleeping. Odd, because he was usually the first one to wake.

Mason leaned his crutch against the doorframe, limping forward silently. Hardly breathing, he stood at the bedside. Yes, he was asleep. But Mason didn't go just yet. Shimmering streaks crossed Akiko's face, trailing down to his long, dark hair. He hadn't taken a break to wash it yet. With the shadows painting his face, Akiko looked ten times his age. Dark circles marked his eye sockets, worried creases on his brow. Mason frowned, shaking his head.

 _Hang in there, Audrey._ He thought. _We'll come for you. If we don't, I don't know how long Akiko will last._

xxx

Akiko didn't know how much longer he could last. The other night, he had fallen asleep in Audrey's room, exhausted from hours of silent weeping. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that there was only one thing he could do…

"... Kiko?"

Akiko started, turning from the computer screen. Mason stood in the doorway, one hand on the frame for support, squinting tiredly at the blue light spilling from the laptop.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Akiko shifted in front of the screen, blocking it from view.

"Just working. I think I may have found a way to get Audrey back."

"Already?" Mason perked up a little, a flash of hope glimmering in his eyes.

"It's a work in progress." Akiko replied. He couldn't risk Mason finding out just yet. "... You should get some sleep."

"But I want to help!" He protested, eager at the prospect of rescuing his baby sister.

"You can help by getting your rest." Akiko told him. He couldn't allow his plan to be snuffed by Mason's enthusiasm.

"But-"

" _Rest,_ Mason. Keep your mind clear. You're going to need it."

Reluctant but obedient, Mason retreated, shuffling back down the hall. Akiko waited for the _click_ of Mason's bedroom door. Then, turned back to finish his message;

… _Forgive me, Mason. I realize that in doing this, I may no longer be what you see me as now. I will take that chance. As long as Audrey is in danger, I have no purpose. I will promise you this; that I will bring your sister back to you, or die trying._


	4. A Promise Made

**A Promise Made**

I blinked tiredly, then yawned. It was quiet. I listened carefully, waiting for Vibes to wake up. Despite the cramped cell, I had been able to sleep surprisingly well the past few nights. Having Vibes around brought comfort and reassurance. Our brothers would come for us. Maybe she could meet Akiko, too.

I often wondered about Vibes. It was obvious enough she wasn't human. But as far as I knew, she wasn't an Autobot or Decepticon. At least not that I had heard of. Perhaps she was a hostage. An innocent civilian in the clutches of a bloodthirsty warlord. How long had they been holding here here?

The silence was becoming uneasy. I wondered if it would be rude to wake her up? Maybe, but at least I would know she was still there.

"Hey Vibes," I called quietly. Nothing. "Vibes, wake up."

There was a faint reply. I smiled to myself, relieved.

"You scared me for a minute there." I told her. "Sorry to have to wake you."

I waited for her to answer. The faint sounds continued, getting louder now. The sound of metal falling on metal.

"... Vibes?"

A voice that did not belong to her came in uttered reply;

"- _Idiots couldn't even slow them down! Megatron will be furious when he finds out that you…_ "

I shrank back. I recognized that voice…

Starscream stormed into the hall, muttering. He halted suddenly in front of my cell, looking surprised. A pleased smirk crossed his face.

"... Well, well," He crooned, bending to look at me through the barrier. "Perhaps your heads have been spared after all."

xxx

Mason walked through the house again. Confusion had turned to concern, now to panic. Akiko was nowhere to be found. Not in his room, not in the kitchen, or even Audrey's room. Had he gone for a walk? He never went out without leaving a note somewhere…

Mason began his search again.

xxx

The barrier receded, leaving no protective shield between the commander and myself. I pressed farther into the corner, heart pounding.

Starscream sneered, all too amused at my fear. He reached in, fingers curling around my wrist and yanking me to my feet. Shoving me out of the cell, he turned to the troopers that had gathered in the main hall.

"You are lucky that they didn't take this one." He told them, "Or you would all surely be dead by the end of the day."

"Not that that isn't still a possibility." He added under his breath. Then continued;

"If you buffoons want to avoid the punishment you deserve..." The commander pushed me forward, making me fall to my knees between him and the soldiers. "...You will take this one to Megatron."

xxx

Mason stopped in front of the laptop, still open, on Akiko's desk. Part of him relaxed, seeing the note taped to the screen. He pulled it off and read;

 _Turn on the laptop_

 _-Kiko_

Somewhat confused, Mason did as the note requested, finding a document already open on screen. Mason started to feel uneasy. He read the letter;

 _Mason,_

 _I'm sorry to have left without notice, but I couldn't risk allowing you to get involved. I found a possible location of the Decepticon warship, and have gone in hopes of finding Audrey. I will not return anytime soon. I have left you this message because I need you to know that you must not tell anyone what I have gone to do. Especially not Fowler or the Autobots. I have turned off my comm link, so you will not be able to contact me. I can only urge you to trust that however long I am gone, that I am working as hard as I can to retrieve your sister. I know that you wanted to come, but I can't allow you to put yourself in more danger than you already have. My job is to protect you and your sister, and I have already failed. I realize that my absence does not does not correlate with this, but you have proven that you can take care of yourself more than once. Audrey is in danger, and I cannot allow her to stay there any longer. I need you to stay at the house, not only because I don't want you to put yourself in danger, but because I also have a job for you. I have included web links for a project I have been working on for the past few years that I think may be helpful to us at this time. If you can, take a look at them and see what you can find out._

 _Forgive me, Mason. I realize that in doing this, I may no longer be what you see me as now. I will take that chance. As long as Audrey is in danger, I have no purpose. I will promise you this; that I will bring your sister back to you, or die trying._

 _-Kiko_

xxx

The troopers flooded around me. I panicked, looking around frantically. I saw my open cell. Beside it, another open one, the lock mechanism fried.

 _Her brother came for her…_ I thought. She had been rescued. That must have been what Starscream was so frustrated about. But where was Mason? Would he and Akiko come for me?

Hands grabbed at me, taking hold of my arms and shoulders. Too confused and afraid to resist, I let them drag me away.

xxx

Akiko's heart clenched with regret. What else could he have done? He could only trust that Mason would find his letter and continue the research he had left for him. It was an important project, and someone would need to continue it if Akiko didn't make it back…

A bout of turbulence made him focus on the airway in front of him again. He was getting close to the site.

Scanning the sky, Akiko wondered how long he would have to search until he found the warship. The coordinates he had discovered were only a few weeks old, but the ship moved fast. Luckily, so did he.

Akiko sped forward, flying up over the irregular currents. Eventually, he would get tired and have to land. Fortunately, unlike Cybertronians, he wouldn't have to stock up on energon. The dose he had been given during Project Duo recirculated through his body with his human blood. The only downside was that he became tired much more quickly than his counterparts. Flying took more energy than driving. Mason had that advantage. Poor Audrey had never taken an alt-form however, bound to indecision. Her only hope of escape was the advantage of morphing back to her human self. Even then, her chances were slim.

 _I'm coming, Audrey,_ He thought. _Just hang in there…_

xxx

 _Just hang in there,_ I told myself. _Someone will come. Soon. Don't worry._

But the more I tried to calm myself, the more panicked I became. What if Mason _had_ died trying to get me back? What if Akiko never found out what had happened to me?

The sickening feeling returned. It had been numbed for a while, but it hadn't gone away. Now it came in full force, almost crippling.

I was flung to my knees. Hands gripped my head and shoulders, forcing me to look up at the figure that loomed over me.

Megatron.

"You've failed to keep these monstrosities contained before, Starscream… " He uttered, glaring at me. "... And our previous guest has already slipped away. Do you really expect me to allow you to be in charge of this one?"

"Certainly not, my lord." Starscream replied, moving beside me.

"Then why have you brought it here? I can't stand the sight of it."

 _It?_ I thought, _Is that what I am? An "it"? Just a dual-blooded freak for you to torment?_

"I've only come to seek your command in what should be done." Starscream replied, "Since this is the weakest of the three…"

"Embellishment will get you nowhere, Starscream," Megatron said. "If it is of no use to me, dispose of it immediately."

"Lord Megatron, wait!" Interjected another voice. Held in place by the grips of half a dozen Vehicons, I couldn't turn my head to see who it was.

"What is it now, Knockout?"

 _Knockout…_ A bout of horrible memories came flooding back to me. The medic! What was he up to now?

"Why dispose of her so quickly when we can use her for further research in using the humans to expand our army?"

"You may recall the last time you attempted this, doctor," Megatron reminded him. "Our army already outnumbers the Autobots more than twenty to one."

"Yes, but having dual bloods on our side expands our advantage. The Autobots would never expect a simple human to turn on them."

"Your reasoning is ideal. You may conduct your experiments after we are ensured that it will not escape."

"If you plan to kill her, I cannot give proper results. I need her alive."

"Knockout…"

"Hear me, Megatron, please. I have developed a mechanism that will keep her contained. She may even be trained to work for you."

Megatron shook his head, turning. "Do what you want, Knockout. But be aware that you will be held responsible if it slips away."

"I understand, my lord. Thank you. -Breakdown, do you mind?"

"Out of the way!" Commanded yet another voice. Breakdown, I assumed. The troopers moved aside, and a new pair of hands fell on me. A vise grip pulled me upwards, almost crushing my shoulders. Flinging me back towards the door, I stumbled to face the medic.

"Hello again, Audrey." He said, smirking. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

xxx

Akiko fell to the earth, nearly crashing as he transformed and tumbled halfway down the hill. Paralyzed with sheer exhaustion, he lay in the clearing, staring up at the cloud-streaked sky. He had flown for hours, and there was still no sign of the warship.

Rolling onto his side, Akiko waited for his breathing to even out. He could only rest for a little while, then back to searching. Something told him he was getting close. He couldn't lose his lead.

xxx

Mason tried to stay calm. His fingers shook at the computer keys. All morning, he had been analyzing the web links Akiko had left. It seemed like the only thing he could do. It had started out with a simple need for something to keep him mind off Akiko and Audrey, but now it was beginning to unfold. There was a mystery here, and he was determined to figure it out.

xxx

The door slid shut, blocking any hope of escape. Not that there was much to begin with. I stood in the center of the room, frozen. They hadn't bothered to put cuffs on me, and I might have been able to give a fight. I suppose they didn't see a need to worry, however. I was too scared to breathe, let alone fight.

Knockout grinned.

"You're lucky I was passing by. Otherwise, you'd probably be dead by now." He said. I prickled. He was up to something. I didn't like the feeling I got from it.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, barely able to speak.

"Why, didn't you hear? You'll be my pet project for a while. You should be thankful. After all, I did just give you an extra few months to live."

 _Thankful? What's wrong with him?_

I shied away as he edged closer, red eyes drilling into mine.

"Now, now, no need for that," He purred, "I'm not going to hurt you. Not much, at least."

I felt like crying.

 _Akiko, Mason, where are you?_


	5. Oh, the (Dramatic) Irony

**Oh, the (Dramatic) Irony**

The ship loomed overhead, an ominous cloud in the sky. If Audrey wasn't there, Akiko didn't know where else to look.

Watching from a distance, he planned his next move. After following the ship on foot for so long, it was time to take action. Obviously, the outer deck would be guarded, but by how many? He had taken on three before, but that was about all he could handle. The element of surprise was on his side, at least. He couldn't hesitate any longer.

Morphing into his cyberform, Akiko crouched among the trees. If he was seen too early, there would only be so much time before a detachment was sent to take care of him.

Taking a few deep breaths, he braced to take off. Leaping up, Akiko transformed in midair, singing the treetops as he flew towards the ship.

xxx

I lay motionless in my new cell. It was bigger than the last, which was a plus, but now my body ached too much to relax. A solid hour of poking and prodding, scans and shocks had worn me out. How much longer would i have to endure this?

 _Months…_ I thought, recalling Knockout's words. The way he said them was unsettling. Something told me he didn't just want me for tests.

A tear slid down my face and fell to the floor. Even in my cyberform, I could still cry. I wondered if Cybertronians did that.

xxx

Mason shuddered. He hadn't slept since Akiko left. He had already lost track of how much time had passed. Hours and hours… But each minute that passed brought him closer to the answer.

 _Where are you?_ He thought to himself, staring at the screen. In his hand, an empty coffee cup. He wasn't one to drink coffee, but he didn't dare leave the house. Not even for an energy drink. The website he had been studying all morning had been updated. He had tried desperately to track it. However, with his lack of computer skills and rest, he had lost the trail. The site was a blog. Something about living in the mountains. The information was limited, but there were enough pieces to start putting them together. If only he could figure out the site's home location. He had to. It was a long shot, very long. But it was something.

Mason stared at the words he had highlighted out of the latest article. It was a fresh clue. What had started out as a hunch had become plausible, even possible. This could be the key not only to saving Audrey, but to ending the war…

xxx

Akiko was tense. Something told him that time was running out. Whether for him, or Audrey, or Mason, he didn't know. He could only pray that things would turn out.

 _How has it come to this?_ He wondered, nudging the body aside. The guard was unconscious, not dead. Yet it still turned his stomach to know his own power. Several years ago, he was a simple, small-town boy that just happened to be compatible for the project. Now… now things were different.

 _Tick, tock,_ went the clock in his head, counting down. How long would it take to get to Audrey?

Akiko ran through the open door. Reinforcements could arrive at any moment. He had seen one of the guards use his comm link.

The hall ahead was empty, but Akiko could hear voices and footsteps farther away. He would have company before long. He had to find Audrey!

xxx

The hope that someone would find me had been reduced to a mere glow in the back of my mind. It was all too likely that I would stay where I was for the last few months of my life.

The cell opened, and a guard walked in.

"Come on." He said, "Knockout wants you again."

 _Again…_ I sighed, struggling to my feet. If I made him wait for too long, who knows what he might do to me?

The guard held out a pair of cuffs.

"Sorry, safety precaution." He murmured, fastening them around my wrists. I stared at him. Sorry? Was that a joke? But he sounded sincere…

I followed him out like a lost puppy. What else was there to do? There was only the one guard, and I might be able to take him on. Not in this state, though.

"Why did you say that?" I asked out of the blue.

The guard was silent for a moment, then, without looking at me, replied;

"We're not all deceived, here." He slowed the pace a bit, glancing at me. "If anyone deserves the torture you're going through, it's us."

xxx

Akiko slunk around the corner, peering down the next hall. He had only been walking for a minute or so, but it felt like hours. The stress was almost too much to bear. The only thing keeping him going was the hope of getting Audrey back.

Voices.

Akiko ducked out of sight, waiting for them to pass. He heard the masculine drone of a trooper;

"-you're going through, it's us."

After the footsteps faded down the hall, Akiko slipped back out, heading the opposite direction. Audrey had to be around here somewhere…

xxx

We reached an unfamiliar door. It slid open, revealing Knockout pacing impatiently across the open room behind it. I swallowed, bracing myself for another round of tests.

" _Good luck._ " The guard whispered. Knockout was complaining. Something about me being late.

" _Thank you._ " I whispered back, unsure what else to say. The guard left my side, disappearing as the door closed behind him.

Knockout smirked at me.

"Now we'll see how good you are at fighting."

xxx

That was the second one he had had to fight. Akiko pulled the limp guard into an open side room, looking around for any others before continuing on. There was a crash somewhere down the hall. Akiko jumped, staring. It must have come from one of the rooms. Taking a few deep breaths, he marched on.

He came upon a tall doorway, opening into a large room.

 _The bridge…_ He thought, prickling. Megatron was likely nearby.

"Hello, _Akiko._ "

He whipped around. There stood the warlord himself, red optics glowering. Megatron grinned, showing his pointed teeth.

"We've been expecting you."


	6. A Promise Kept

**A Promise Kept**

I struggled to my knees, holding a hand to my side.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered, barely able to speak after being winded like that. Knockout smirked.

"Because you're my pet. I can do what I want with you, now."

Tears threatened. I pushed them away, standing on shaky legs. I put one hand on the wall for support, glaring at the medic out of the corner of my eye. He was crazy. Mad. A few extra months wasn't mercy, it was torture.

"You know," He said, folding his arms, "I can end this all, if you decide to cooperate."

"Never… " I snarled, still catching my breath. "I'll never… let you…"

He strode over before I could finish, forcing me against the wall. I tried to squirm away, but I was trapped. He captured my gaze with his piercing red optics.

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice, my dear." He purred. "I can't afford to kill you, so you'll have to serve my purposes elsewhere."

xxx

Akiko walked without cuffs, knowing that he wouldn't be able to escape from Megatron himself. He had to think…

"You've proved your cunning before, Akiko." He said now. "I must admit I didn't think you would fall for such a simple trap."

Akiko didn't reply.

"... But now that you're here, that doesn't matter."

"You plan to kill me." Akiko said. It had been obvious since the beginning.

"Once again, your insight is impeccable, however, belated."

Akiko's mind raced. What would be done about Audrey? If he died, there would be no one left to protect her. Mason was likely busy with the mystery, and it would be too late to save Audrey by the time he solved it. Somewhere, Audrey was still alive. Akiko could feel her presence. No, she wasn't dead, and there was still a chance to save her, wasn't there?

Either way, he wouldn't leave the ship without a fight.

Akiko curled his fingers, tensing and relaxing. Megatron was a sizeable opponent, but he couldn't give up on Audrey so easily.

It only took a fraction of a moment. Akiko spun fiercely, executing a flawless roundhouse kick to the warlord's face. Not stopping to see what happened next, Akiko ran. Sprinting down the hall, he heard Megatron cackle;

"Welcome to the game of war, Akiko. Prepare to lose!"

 _Don't be so sure about that._ Akiko replied silently, dodging the plasma shots that followed him.

xxx

There was blaster fire in the hall outside. Knockout snarled at the interruption, turning to Breakdown;

"What's going on out there?!" He demanded. Breakdown went to the door. A flash of violet light lit up the corridor, followed by a shouted command.

"Breakdown! Tell Knockout to conclude his tests for the day. Gather the troops and have Starscream prepare his armada. It's time for the hunt!"

Breakdown pulled back inside, looking to Knockout.

"I know what he said!" Knockout snapped. He turned back to me, purring;

"We'll continue this later."

He pushed me aside, spinning towards the door.

"Let's get this over her back to her cell."

xxx

Akiko skidded into another side room. It all looked the same, especially when you were running for your life. He panted, sucking in deep breaths as he steeled himself for another sprint. He had to find Audrey, and soom. There was no telling what Megatron was up to. His only hope was to run, and keep running until he found her. It was the only way.

Slipping out into the hall again, Akiko looked into every room he passed. Suspicion mounted as each room turned up empty. No guards stood watch.

The trap had closed on him.

Akiko's heart pounded. It was the only explanation. But where was Audrey?

xxx

I stumbled into my cell. Breakdown was more forceful than Knockout, but at least he had some level of respect for a girl. Without a word, he turned and hurried away to join the others. What was going on? Megatron had said something about a hunt…

… Did that mean I was the bait?

My heart sank at the notion. It was possible. Likely, actually. They had lured Mason and Akiko here to kill them. To end the interference once and for all. Knockout's research would probably be enough that they wouldn't need me anymore, either.

xxx

Time was running out. Akiko had searched every room he had passed, and found nothing. Absolutely nothing. No guards, no Audrey, no Megatron.

They were waiting, somewhere.

But where? He could only guess. So far, he had been spared. Perhaps there was yet a glimmer of hope. Audrey had to be around here somewhere. Perhaps out in the open, another part of the trap. He would have to think about that later. Right now, he just had to see her alive.

As if denying permission, the sound of footsteps stopped him in his tracks. They came from every direction, leaving no escape.

Like an animal in a trap, Akiko panicked. They had known where he was all along, and now they were closing in on him. Death loomed like an ominous shadow, eminent this time.

There was no escape.

As the troopers came into sight, Akiko backed farther away. Pressing against the wall. There were three hallways, and each was full of soldiers. The hope had been used up. There was nothing left.

Tears streamed from his eyes, silent and devastating. One job. He had been given one job.

And he had failed completely.

There was no room for blame, now. The mistakes were done. The hope was sapped, and Audrey was still missing.

 _Don't be afraid._

Too crushed to know whether the voice came from his own conscience or elsewhere, Akiko sank to the floor. Time seemed to slow. The troopers came closer and closer, but their pace was sluggish. Each footfall echoed through years of life. Memories flooded in and washed away like the tide, but the voice remained;

 _Don't be afraid._

Megatron emerged from the ranks, wearing a victorious smirk. Starscream stood in front of his armada, watching smugly.

 _Don't be afraid._

A humanoid figure appeared off to the side, staring at Akiko with sad, black eyes. Megatron spoke;

"It's been fun, Akiko. But your turn is over."

 _Don't be afraid._

The black creature stirred, waiting for a little while longer. Megatron's blade glinted in the dim light of the hall. Akiko's eyes stung. His tears were finally spent.

 _Audrey lives._

Another humanoid creature flickered momentarily, this one a brilliant white.

 _Audrey is safe._

The blade dropped, and the black creature was the last thing Akiko saw.


	7. The Visit

**The Visit**

My gut turned. Somehow, it was certain. It had been a trap.

It was late now. Really late, judging by how tired I was. But I couldn't sleep. Not with this aching, empty feeling inside.

What was wrong? It felt ominous. I reverted to my human form. It brought some amount of comfort, at least. The past month or so had been spent in my cyberform. It was the only way to protect myself. I knew I couldn't escape in my human form. Besides, that could lead to a horrible accident.

 _Squish._ I shuddered, hugging my knees tighter. It felt like all the hope had been used up. What would happen now? Were Mason and Akiko dead? I could only pray that they weren't.

xxx

I had to sleep eventually. After a while, I did. It was a hollow, empty sleep. But as the hours passed, it grew deeper, richer. In the depths of slumber, I came across a light. A single, hovering dot that expanded and warped into a vast, white expanse.

 _Audrey._

I looked around. All I could see was white. Where had the voice come from? Had I imagined it?

 _Audrey._

"Where are you?" I called. My voice echoed through the endless void. The voice was familiar. Oh, so familiar… and yet… different, somehow.

 _Audrey._

"I'm here!" I cried, turning and turning, lost in the whiteness. Suddenly, there was an arm around me. An embrace I knew from years past. The same warmth that lulled me to sleep on stormy nights. The same hands that brought food and drink to the table.

Tears streamed down my face.

"...Akiko?"

"Hello, Audrey."

I turned to look at him. He looked just the same as I had first met him, so long ago. Young, but mature. His long hair fell over one shoulder, perfectly braided. Just the way he had used to braid my hair when I was little. There was something different about him, too. Something I couldn't quite place. His complexion was perfect, almost radiant. His clothes weren't torn or stained, either. He looked… healed.

"What's happening?" I asked, "Where is Mason?"

"Everything will be alright _._ " He assured me, holding me close. "I just wanted to see you again."

I pressed my cheek against his shoulder.

"When will it all be over, Akiko? I'm scared…"

"Shh, I know." He whispered, stroking my hair. "I don't know how long it will take, but everything will be alright."

"...Okay…"

We stood in silence for a long time. My heart ached, but my tears were spent. I couldn't cry anymore. Akiko was here now. Everything would turn out alright.

 _Kazoku, Kazoku,_

 _My love and my life._

 _Kazoku, Kazoku,_

 _You help me survive..._

Akiko's voice seemed to come from everywhere, soft and comforting. Rocking gently with the sound, I let my mind get lost in the lyrics of my childhood lullaby.

… _We live here together_

 _Though we may have little._

 _We are Kazoku,_

 _And that is enough._

He continued on, with new lyrics this time.

 _Remember Kazoku_

 _Even now that it's hard._

 _And I'll always love you_

 _Even now that it's done._

 _There's still hope yet,_

 _Even though it seems spent._

 _Remember Kazoku,_

 _I love you,_

 _I love you…_

The last words echoed over and over. Growing steadily quieter as Akiko's embrace slipped away. I tried desperately to pull him back, but he shook his head. Pulling away, I could see crystalline tears brimming in his eyes.

"I have to go now." He whispered.

"No…" I pleaded, stepping forward. An invisible barrier held me back. I pressed my hands against this wall that separated me from the only source of comfort I had left. A brilliant white figure appeared beside Akiko, brighter than the whiteness of the Void itself. A humanoid creature, covered in light and color. Akiko looked at it, then back to me. A single tear fell from his eye. The last tear he would ever shed.

"Goodbye, Audrey."

"No!" I screamed, though my voice was muffled now. "Don't leave me!"

Akiko looked at the figure that stood next to him, and nodded.

The next moment, he was gone.

 _I love you._

xxx

Mason sat on the edge of the bed, swaying back and forth. His lips parted in a silent cry. His breath had escaped him, and his eyes were dry and red from crying. He had wept all night after the dream. He knew it wasn't just a dream, though. It was too real to be a figment of his imagination. No human could have imagined anything so brilliant or so heartbreaking on their own.

The image of Akiko had visited him in the night, telling him that audrey was safe. He refused to say where she was, however. Instead he had given instructions regarding the research he had left.

" _It may not help the war much,"_ He had said, " _...But it will certainly help you."_

And there were coordinates. Latitude and Longitude numbers, vague, but more specific than anything that had come up on the net. Everything was so cryptic, and the answers were held in this set of numbers that ran through his head over and over and over.

"I guess there's only one thing to do." He said to himself.


	8. The One Who Listened

**Happy New Year, everybody! Sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger. Why don't we kick of 2017 with a few new chapters? Hope you enjoy!**

 **-Wonder**

 **The One Who Listened**

I didn't know how many days of grief passed. I was shattered, too lost in my mourning to feel the pain of the continuous testing. Akiko was dead. He had come to me one last time, to sing words of comfort. The words were gone now, however. There was only Knockout and his sickening charm. I longed for escape, but there was nothing left. Knockout was busy perfecting a device that I assumed he would use to get me to do his bidding without persuasion.

I shuddered at the thought of the invention. I had seen it in the med bay. A collar, and four smaller rings. My new prison cell in the making.

The sound of footsteps broke my thoughts. I glanced up to see a tall, slender mech enter the room. He walked past my cell without giving a passing glance.

 _Soundwave,_ I thought. Both awed and terrified at seeing him up close. I had only seen him once before, the time Mason and I were captured. A silent, mysterious creature. I knew almost nothing about him. On the other hand, did anyone? I watched as he activated a small screen on the wall. I didn't understand half the gibberish that scrolled past. But as I stared, I felt like I knew something. A revelation, of some kind. Subtle, but there. I tilted my head, resting my arms on my knees.

"You're not like them." I murmured. It was true. For some reason, there was something different about him. Something unlike the other Decepticons. Whether it was good or bad, I didn't know. I just… knew, somehow.

The mech went still. The sound of keystrokes silenced.

"What's it all about, anyway?" I wondered aloud. "Kidnapping me. Killing Akiko…" I paused, swallowing the lump in my throat. "... Why?"

Soundwave didn't answer. I knew he wouldn't, but it felt good to ask the question out loud. At least I wasn't talking to myself. I hadn't gone insane just yet.

I watched the Decepticon closely. Only his fingers moved, typing again. It was like he was a statue. Something about him wasn't quite right. He seemed… empty, almost. As if he was a walking corpse.

A shiver ran through me.

"I guess I'm not the only one that's wondering."

xxx

"... There. Now that's a bit more like it." Knockout stepped back, admiring his work. A thin collar wrapped my neck, accompanied by similar bands on my wrists and ankles. I stared at the medic, afraid to move. Whatever the setup did, it couldn't be good.

"What does it do?"

"I'm glad you asked." He grinned, picking up a remote on the table beside him. "...You see this?" He waved it at me. "This controls the entire system. The five contact points-which you've already become familiar with-contain electrodes capable of delivering a high-voltage, low-frequency shock. Depending on the situation, I can adjust the voltage, but that will rely on how well you decide to cooperate."

"Lovely." I muttered.

"Oh, but that's not all!" He continued, "I'm already working on an update that will allow the computer ship in the collar to recognize signs of aggression and even distraction."

I swallowed. Another sarcastic remark might earn me a test shock. _Distraction?_ Why distraction? He wouldn't need to monitor that unless…

"..Once you learn your place, I'm sure you'll be a hard worker. Megatron will be pleased with that, don't you think?"

I looked away, closing my eyes.

 _Everything will be alright._ I thought silently, remembering Akiko's words. It was the only thing I had left.

 _Everything will be alright._

xxx

It took a few dozen shocks to "learn my place" as Knockout had put it. Long days made for short, restless nights. My sleep was fitful now, and that didn't help.

"Wake up!"

I shook my head, bracing for another shock. Thankfully, it didn't come. Knockout had set the remote down. He folded his arms, nodding at the screen beside him.

"Solve it."

I looked over to the string of numbers that he had typed. Another math problem.

 _Oh, goody._ I thought bitterly. _My favorite subject._

I stared at the equation for a few minutes, barely awake. Even on a good day, I couldn't have solved it.

"I don't know." I murmured.

"Speak up!" Knockout barked. "Your mumbling could cost you."

"I don't know the answer." I repeated, being careful not to sound disrespectful. Last time, that had earned me a double helping of volts.

Knockout grunted.

"Figures. You humans don't know anything of complex expressions. You're becoming less and less useful every day."

I looked up, panic striking me harder than any electric shock I had received so far. Less useful? Would that mean…

"I can do things!" I protested, "Not math, but there's other things I can do..."

Knockout gave me a skeptical look, then grinned.

"Well, then. It looks like your training is finally paying off."

xxx

I twisted the band on my left wrist. A nervous habit I had developed in the silence of my cell. Knockout told me that if I cooperated, I wouldn't need a cell anymore. It looked like I was starting to cooperate.

I thought back to that morning. I was terrified that if I lost my value, that they would kill me. Akiko had promised that everything would be alright…

There were footsteps in the hall outside. I looked out through the glowing barrier. The guard had left the door open when he dropped me off. I could see into the corridor.

Soundwave.

The mech was about to walk past when he noticed the open door. I shifted a little closer to the barrier, watching him. He looked around, as if searching for whoever had left the door open. When his gaze fell on me, I held it for a moment, then glanced away, sighing.

"At least you're not the one in the cage." I murmured.

I waited for him to close the door and walk away. He didn't move. I could feel his stare on me, but I didn't look up.

"... You're not alone."


	9. Numb

**Numb**

Mason sat on his bed, staring at the random variety of supplies strewn out on the floor.

He was numb. Putting his grief on hold for the time being, as he planned his next actions. Obviously, he would have to go to wherever the coordinates took him. He had entered them in on a latitude-longitude map on the computer. Apparently, these coordinates were located somewhere in the Northern part of the Cascade Mountains. Mason had printed out a road map of the area, which he had already reviewed a dozen times. He knew all the landmarks and safe resting places. Washington was far away, though. The far Northwest corner of the country. It would be a long journey.

It took days of preparation and procrastination to get ready. Mason couldn't keep himself focused. Everything was happening so fast… would he ever feel again? He wondered if the numbness would take over. It would be a terrible thing. Mason didn't want to end up cold and emotionless. Right now, the only thing he had left to hold onto was his hope. This last little scrap of hope that Akiko had given him.

"What am I going to do?" He whispered, burying his face in his hands.

xxx

It was days before Mason finally decided. After going back and forth through night and day, he came to a final conclusion. There really was only one thing he could do. Only one thing he would allow himself to do, at least.

Mason looked over his supplies again. Most of the original necessities had been weeded out. He could only take so much with him. Now he was left with food, water, some blankets, and the money. It was all that was left, about five thousand dollars. He had emptied the bank accounts and scraped together whatever he could find inside the house. He had also grabbed birth certificates, ID cards and a few pictures, for sentimental reasons.

Mason swallowed. Everything was ready. Now he just had to build up the courage to actually leave.

"Mow."

Mason turned, looking down to see Isamu at his feet. The tubby cat looked back up at him with curious eyes.

"Oh, no…" Mason groaned, "What am I going to do about you?"

"Ma-row." Went Isamu, standing and rubbing against Mason's leg. He picked him up, scratching between the cat's ears.

"I can't leave you with the neighbors. You'll eat them out of house and home. Besides, they don't know us anyway." He paused, thinking as he continued petting the cat. "... The kennel doesn't take cats, and I certainly can't leave you here. So that leaves…"

Mason lifted the cat and held him out, looking him in the eye.

"I guess you're coming with me, buddy."

xxx

It took another half a day to figure out how to take care of Isamu on the trip. The poor old thing couldn't handle being tossed around in transforming, so Mason would have to be careful. He practiced in the garage. Isamu was stubborn, however, and it took hours before Mason could persuade him to get in and get out on command. Thankfully, there was plenty of cat food to use as a lure. He would have to use it sparingly, though.

"Alright, so you're officially on a diet." Mason told the cat, setting the food dish with the rest of the supplies. Everything was tied up in a neat bundle, so nothing would come loose and get caught in Mason's joints when he transformed.

He sighed, looking over the map again. The paper had been folded and highlighted and torn a little. It would be his only guide.

"I guess it's time to go, then…"


	10. Soundwave Returns

**Soundwave Returns**

It had been too long. Eons, perhaps. I still couldn't feel anything.

The Virus had been a trap. Megatron was pleased with my strength and cunning, but he knew I would abandon him eventually. I hated fighting, and my hate was so strong that Shockwave had been hired to develop a solution. I had been told the program was to enhance my cognitive ability, so that I could be transferred from Commander to something more technical. I was skeptical, of course, and looked over the codes myself. However, they had been deeply encrypted. Shockwave was just as cunning as I. foolishly, I had succumbed to the procedure.

That was my last real memory.

Everything was different, now. I no longer wore the battle armor of a gladiator. In fact, I looked much like my old self. I didn't feel like myself, though.

Something had happened. I was starting to come back. I didn't understand why or how, but it was working. At first, I had been disoriented, but as I quietly observed my new environment, I began to understand.

Much time had passed. That much, I knew. Megatron had had me under his control for so long. How much damage had he done through me? I didn't want to guess.

My only thought now was of my sisters. What had happened to them? Had they reached safety? Each question gave me more power over the Virus. There was a flaw in the program. I was becoming self-aware. The true Soundwave was returning.

… And Megatron was going to pay.

xxx

Program. That was what I called the half of me still controlled by the Virus. It was like a completely different creature. It-being neither male nor female-was always busy. Following orders and carrying out the most mundane technical tasks I have ever witnessed. Had I been conscious for all of this, I likely would have gone brain-dead from boredom.

Spending what little energy I had, I tried desperately to regain control. Every attempt was in vain, slamming against a locked door somewhere in my subconscious. Each night, when Program powered down, I stayed awake. Watching data scroll past as it collected in my memory chip. Useless data, filling my empty shell. I was a walking computer now, the commander of a digital army. My mission; to infiltrate the Autobots' base, and help Megatron destroy it.

I was fed up with this war, and it was about time it ended. I had to figure out a way to take back my body, and put an end to this madness once and for all.

xxx

My revolution was placed on hold, however, when I came across a curious thing. A prisoner aboard the ship. Not that it was unusual to see hostages on board, but that she was the only one. I remembered there being many more. How many had been lost during my sleep? Was this poor creature the last innocent soul?

I couldn't find out much. My mind had been released from the Virus' grasp. I walked in the body of Megatron's slave, now.

In this state, I was just as much a prisoner as her.

xxx

Program powered down, as usual. I lay awake inside my body, thinking, plotting.

There had to be some way…

A strange feeling crept over me. Something heavy, and deep, pushing me down into slumber. With no strength to resist, I submitted to it.

White. Everything was white. Swirling, shifting, endless void. No perspective, no depth, yet I could feel something solid beneath my feet.

Curious, I tested my arms. Hands, _my_ hands, lifted up, turning as I examined them.

"Soundwave."

I spun around, surprised at how easy the movement was. A mech stood there, uniform and almost radiant in pale silver armor. He tilted his head thoughtfully.

"Who are you?" I asked. The question echoed through the stillness. The mech waited for the silence to return before answering;

"My name is Akiko. I have come with good news."

I stared at him, both suspicious and curious. He seemed familiar… and yet, I couldn't recall where I had seen him before.

"What sort of news?" I tested, wondering if this might be a vision Program was using to confuse and weaken me.

Akiko smiled a little.

"You don't trust me." He observed.

"I'm not currently in a position to trust anyone."

"I understand." Akiko said, painfully empathetic. "Does that mean you do not wish to hear my message?"

I thought about this for a moment. A million thoughts racing through my head at once, while one faint desire remained. For the first time in eons, I let my curiosity get the best of me. After all, this was only a dream. What could it hurt?

"Fine." I say. "What is your news?"

"Your sisters are here. Alive and in hiding on this very planet."

My spark stopped.

 _Alive?_

A wave of memories exploded inside, making me shudder visibly. I blinked, too shocked to think whether it might be true. It _had_ to be true…

"I have also come with a gift." Akiko said quietly.

I looked at him, but before I could ask, he held out his hand. An orb of swirling code materialized above his fingers. The numerals moved so fast that I couldn't recognize any of it as it turned and twisted within an invisible bubble. I stared, hypnotized by a longing I recognized. The desire for freedom.

"Do you know what this is?" Akiko asked me. I swallowed, steadying my racing mind.

"The Antivirus…" I murmured. The words came to my mouth without having to be formed. He held the orb out to me, insistent.

Without thinking, I reached out. As soon as I touched the sphere, it shattered, sending the code streaming up my arm. Everywhere it touched burned like fire. My fingers curled back as I felt it consume me. Burning, burning…

"Stay with me, Soundwave." Akiko's voice broke through the roar of flames. I looked for him, confused and angry.

" _What have you done to me?_ " I screamed, crumbling as the horrible sensation attacked my legs.

A figure appeared above me.

It wasn't Akiko.

I couldn't see the being clearly, darkness gnawing at my vision. Though I'm sure I heard it speak;

"A moment of pain is worth a lifetime of freedom."

xxx

I gasped, bolting upright.

The pain was gone. Akiko was gone.

It took a moment to gather my thoughts. I was in Program's quarters. I had never considered the room to be mine. However, something felt different...

I searched my mind, probing, testing. Finding no resistance, no wall trapping me in my subconscious. Drawing in a deep breath, I tested my arms.

Spark pounding, I wondered if I was still dreaming. My only thought was the Antivirus. Was it true? Was the Virus gone?

It was too good to be true… wasn't it?

Dazed, I set my feet on the floor, wondering if they would hold me. After a few moments, I slowly stood. Stumbling on weak legs, I put one hand on the wall to regain my balance. It made sense that something so simple as walking would be difficult. After all, I hadn't _really_ walked since the beginning of the war. Thankfully, the Virus hadn't become an essential. I could still manage myself on my own, without Program having control of my body.

xxx

I moved slowly down the corridor, keeping close to the wall. Even my thoughts were slow, now. I could barely walk, let alone fight. My revenge on Megatron would have to be put on hold. But there had to be something I could do… something defiant. Something…

I caught a glimpse into an open doorway.

 _The prisoner,_ I thought. _I could help her escape…_

Now that was reasonable. Despite my altered physical state, I was still cunning. Sneaking one captive off the ship would be easy enough.

Pausing in front of the doorway, I looked around. All it would take were a few carefully planned words. Something to get her thinking. To let her know I was on her side.

I felt her gaze on me, and I looked at her. For the first time, I was able to really see her. Stunned, I almost forgot what I was doing.

She looked like my sisters.

We stared at each other for a moment. She looked away, sighing.

"At least you're not the one in the cage." She said quietly.

The words seemed to form on their own;

"You're not alone."

xxx

 **A/N: I'll be sure to clean up the POV switches so it doesn't get too confusing. Next chapter is coming soon! Thanks for reading, and God bless!**

 **-Wonder**


	11. Meanwhile (Mason's Journey)

**Meanwhile…**

A lone pickup truck drove down the forest highway. Mason blended perfectly with the trees; his armor black, with green accents. Once upon a time, Audrey had stood next to him, laughing as she realized her color scheme was almost exactly the same. He could only think of her, now. Where was she? Was she alive? Oh, how he hoped she was still alive.

Isamu purred softly in the backseat, asleep. Mason sighed. It was going to be a long, long drive.

xxx

Pulling over into an empty rest stop parking lot, Mason scanned the area for anyone that might see him. No one.

"Okay, Isamu." He said, opening his passenger door. "Get out and do your thing."

The frequent stops made for a slow journey, but it helped to get some rest every now and then. As he had practices, Isamu hopped out and trotted off. Mason morphed back to his human form, keeping an eye on the cat while he checked his progress.

Frequent breaks gave Mason the energy he needed for the journey ahead. So far, he had driven for a full twenty-four hours. According to the map, he was getting close to the state line. If he kept to the forest roads, he might be able to make it there in another day or so.

After a minute, Isamu came back. Mason drank some of the water he had packed, then returned to vehicle mode in his cyberform. It had taken him a while to figure out how to pack his gear, but after some practice, he had gotten the hang of it. Isamu climbed back in and nestled into a loose tarp, resuming his nap.

"Alright, then," Mason sighed, steeling himself for another long stretch. "Let's get back on the road."

xxx

Just as expected, the journey was long and tiring. Mason stopped once to sleep, pitching a makeshift tent in the woods, away from the road. All the while, Isamu behaved, getting out and returning on demand, just as they had practiced.

Mason transformed, looking around. He was on an old dirt road that split off the highway. Above him loomed a tall mountain ridge.

"Mow-ow," Went Isamu. Mason returned to his human form. After going so long without getting cleaned up, he was filthy. Both in his cyberform and human form. He sighed, looking at himself. A few new holes had been added to his already torn jeans, his knees stained brown from dust. His hair was tangled and greasy. He wondered if there was anywhere he could shower before meeting whoever lived here. He was so close. Somewhere on this ridge lie an answer. Something to hold on to. One of the few things he had been able to think about since Akiko's death.

Mason fished through the bundle of supplies, finding the envelope he had saved for emergencies. He tore off the seal, leafing through the bills inside; $4,956 total. That was how much he had been able to salvage from their collective savings. Mason pressed his lips into a thin line, looking up at the ridge, then back down the road. Just a few miles back, he had seen a little town. Not much more than a rest stop in itself. There had to be an inn there or something, right?

"They had better take pets." He muttered, picking up Isamu.

xxx

Sure enough, there was; the Ponderosa Lodge. Mason left his supplies at the door, carrying Isamu in with him.

"Welcome," Chirped the lady at the counter, "How can I help you?"

"I only need to stay for a night," Mason said. "What's your cheapest room?"

The girl looked at her computer, typing something in.

"A single night in a twin suite is about twenty-five dollars." She glanced at Isamu, "But you may be interested in one of our pet-friendly rooms."

Mason perked up. "Really? How much would that cost?"

"For a single night…" she paused, typing again. "... fifty dollars."

Mason nodded. It was a decent price, compared to some.

"We have one open, if you would like to reserve it." The girl told him.

"Yeah, sure!" Mason exclaimed, "... Do you take cash?"

xxx

The room was more luxurious than he had expected. After spending two nights under a tarp on the side of the road, anything felt like a palace. The service was great, and he was amazed he was able to just walk in and get a room so easily. It was like a miracle.

Isamu purred, hopping up on the sheets, ignoring the complimentary pet bed. Mason let him, more interested in taking a decent shower.

xxx

Mason had never appreciated soap and hot water so much in his life. He washed his hair three times, scrubbing grease and grime out of his skin. He also washed his clothes, hanging them on the rail to dry. Finding a courtesy bathrobe in the closet, he slipped it on, glad to be out of his filthy clothes.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Mason rubbed the towel over his head again. His thick brown locks had regained their original wave, instead of being slicked-down with grime. Isamu lay curled up on the bed, content. Mason had to admit, it was nice. He wished they could stay longer. He looked around. The room was neatly furnished, with a chair and TV, mini-fridge, microwave…

Mason sat on the bed next to Isamu, realizing just how exhausted he was.

"Rest up, Isamu," He murmured, laying down. Every part of him ached, begging for some proper rest. The down comforter was gentle on his aching spine, blissfully comfortable compared to

"We've got a long day tomorrow."


	12. No Escape

**No Escape**

I lay on my back in my cell, trying to find my thoughts. It had been another long day of useless tests and mind-numbing shocks. They were less frequent now, but more powerful. Knockout laughed at my agony.

 _Sick, twisted mechs._ I thought bitterly. Then, took it back. … _At least Soundwave isn't cruel. Quiet-and kind of strange-but not cruel. And there was that guard, too._

The guard seemed to have disappeared, however. It was easy enough to lose track of them, I suppoe. That left Soundwave. I found myself hoping he would visit me again. Despite being so puzzling, he seemed almost sympathetic.

The door slid open, and a shadow fell over me. I shuddered, praying it wasn't Knockout.

Too weary to turn my head to look, I just listened.

Slow, quiet footsteps, stopping at the barrier. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a tall, slender figure.

Soundwave.

I wanted desperately to move, to speak. To say _something._ Beg him to let me out. My dignity was no longer a priority, I just wanted to get out.

"Soundwave."

I flinched at the voice. Another figure appeared in my peripheral vision, slim and cavalier. It was all too easy to guess who it was.

Soundwave turned to face Starscream, seeming agitated by the commander's presence.

"Your services are needed at the bridge. Megatron's orders."

Soundwave nodded, though I could sense he was holding back. Restraining himself. I couldn't blame him. Sometimes I wished I had the strength to beat the living daylight out of him. After I dealt with Knockout, of course.

Hesitating for a fraction of a second, Soundwave nodded, breezing past the commander. I tilted my head back a bit, watching him upside-down as he disappeared. Starscream glared at me, but I didn't notice. Soundwave held something behind his back, a small tablet was a message in big, bold letters. I didn't get a chance to read all of it before he slipped into the hall, but I could have sworn I saw the word "escape".

xxx

That night, I stayed up late. Wondering if I had seen wrong. Obviously, it wasn't a message to me. I had just happened to see it. I had read it wrong. It couldn't be what I thought.

What exactly _had_ I thought? Was he telling me to fight back, or was he planning to break me out?

 _Escape._

The word kept coming back to me. Nagged at the back of my mind. A new spark of hope flickered in my chest. Maybe, just maybe, there was still a possibility of escape. To see my brother again.

To _live_ again.

xxx

It was around midnight that everything went dark.

I looked around, confused. The green glow of the barrier had vanished, along with every other light and sound in the ship.

Sitting up, I cautiously felt around my cell. My hand moved past where the barrier was supposed to be.

My heart skipped.

Getting up slowly, I waited for my vision to adjust. Adrenaline prickled in my legs, urging me to run. This was my chance. Was Soundwave doing this? … No, that couldn't be. Why would he help _me_ , anyway?

I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind. The only thing that mattered now was escape.

Slipping out of my cell, I peered out into the hall. When the power went out, the door's lock mechanism must have failed.

I took a few deep breaths. First, I would have to find the main deck. I would figure out the next step from there. For now, I just had to get outside.

My human form would give me more stealth, I figured. But when I tried to morph, the collar around my neck buzzed. I clenched my jaw, reducing the scream to a whimper. I had forgotten about that feature. Knockout was psychotic, but he wasn't stupid.

xxx

I slipped out into the hall, listening carefully for footsteps. I couldn't risk being caught now. Not when I was so close…

It felt like hours before I found the cargo door to the deck. It, too, had been overridden by the surge. I swallowed, stepping out into fresh air. It felt like forever since I had seen the night sky. The stars glittered overhead, blinking out in places where the clouds hovered. A sliver of a moon shone high above the atmosphere.

Breathtake, I almost forgot what I had been doing. Almost.

I ran to the edge, looking out over the world far below. The ship hovered over a forest. Not a good landing place.

Dread rose up to replace my excitement. What had I been thinking? There _was_ no escape. And now that I was out of my cell, it was only a matter of time before…

"I thought I might find you here."

I spun around. Knockout leaned against a nearby satellite dish. My heart sank. He grinned, sauntering over. I flinched away, knowing that a step back would send me plummeting to my death.

"Good thing I was going your way when the power went out." He smirked, coming dangerously close. I felt the wind brush my back. I glanced backward. Only a few inches between me and my doom. In either direction.

Knockout chuckled, leaning back. I flinched away from the edge, but didn't dare go any closer to him.

"Perhaps it's time we had that update installed, then?" He said, showing me the square card in his fingers. My heart pounded. All along, I had thought It had been a trick, to scare me.

Knockout smirked, sensing my panic.

"... Of course, you could always take the _easy_ way out." He crooned, a wicked glint in his eye. My gut twisted.

"What do you want from me?" I squeaked. I had meant it to sound more aggressive.

"Don't play dumb with me, Audrey." His growl melted into a purr;

"Give me what I want, and I'll see to it your stay here is more comfortable."

"You're _bribing_ me?" I scoffed, regaining some of my spite. Unexpectedly, he jerked forward. Startled, I stepped back, forgetting the emptiness beneath. My chest constricted with terror.

A hand flashed out, gripping my wrist and swinging me back up onto the deck.

I clung to my rescuer, trembling in fear at such a close call. Knockout chuckled again.

"I saved your life." He simpered, "Now you owe me."

I stepped backward, but he moved with me, keeping a firm grip on my arm. Pressing closer, he backed me up against the base of the satellite dish. I squirmed, the collar buzzed. Knockout held the remote in one hand, threatening to deal another shock.

"No more games." He purled.

His lips brushed mine. My heart pounded in alarm. A million frenzied thoughts raced through my mind. Tears slid down my face.

"Please.." I whimpered, "..Please don't…"

He started to say something, but his words were cut off with a strangled cry. His grip loosened, and I ducked away, staring up in shock. Knockout stumbled backwards, clawing at the fingers clamped around his neck.

"Leave. Her. Alone." Uttered a familiar voice.

Knockout thrashed, trying to get away. The grip around his throat tightened, and he went limp. Crumbling, his stunned figure fell beside me, staring into space with wide, red eyes. I yelped, scrambling away.

Still in shock, I rose to my feet, leaning against the satellite dish for support. My heart raced. I looked up to see who the mysterious attacker was.

Soundwave.

I didn't stop myself from running to him. I didn't stop myself from clinging to him, sobbing. He tensed for a moment, but didn't protest. After a moment, he sighed, putting an arm around me and guiding me back into the ship.


	13. Into the Mountain

**Into The Mountain**

The alarm went off for the fifth time.

Mason groaned, feeling for the clock on the nightstand. Cracking one eye open, he pressed the "off" button. Letting his arm fall limp against the side of the bed, he sighed. A few more hours. That's all he needed. A few more hours of procrastination.

Isamu stretched, clawing at the comforter. Mason forced his limbs to work, throwing off the covers and burying Isamu under them.

Sitting up, Mason looked at the clock again.

 _2:45 PM_ It flashed. He sighed.

Stretching, Mason listened to his joints pop back into place. Pulling himself to his feet, he shuffled to the bathroom to get his clothes.

xxx

It was 3:30 by the time he walked down to the lobby, Isamu in tow. An assistant had kindly offered to take his luggage down for him.

"Checking out?" Asked the lady. Mason nodded, sliding his key over the counter.

"Thanks." He grunted, still a bit tired.

"Thank _you._ " She giggled. "Have a safe trip!"

He nodded, giving a weak smile. Grabbing his bundle of supplies, Mason shuffled out the front door and into the parking lot. He didn't stop walking until he was sure no one could see him.

"Alright, Isamu," He said, looking at the mountain. "Let's get over there before it gets dark."

xxx

It was a thirty minute drive back to the base of the mountain. Finding the dirt path that led off the highway, Mason followed the narrow road up, and up, and up. The higher he drove, the steeper and bumpier the road became. However, as long as he stayed in line with the recent tracks that scoured the path, it wasn't too bad.

Soon, he came to a dug-out ledge, high on the mountain's side. A man-made crevice in the rock, with a tunnel leading farther in. A huge metal door stood in the entry to the passage. Mason recognized it as Cybertronian design.

Staying in his cyber form as a precaution, Mason transformed. Concealing Isamu and his supplies in his chestplate.

Approaching the door, Mason chewed his lip, wondering whether this was a good idea. But he had come all this way…

He wouldn't let it be for nothing.

Not knowing what else to do, he knocked.

xxx

For a few moments, there was silence. Mason fidgeted, not knowing what to expect. There was shuffling and hushed chatter from within. Curious, Mason pressed the side of his face against the door, tuning his audio receptors until he found just the right frequency.

The whispers were still incoherent, but he could make out at least two voices…

The air behind the door went quiet, and Mason didn't dare breathe. For thirty long seconds, there was only a heavy, dreadful silence. Isamu shifted anxiously within.

Suddenly, the door slid away. Before Mason could regain his balance, he fell, catching himself on hands and knees. There was a simultaneous yelp from above. Mason grunted, sitting back on his knees and rubbing his arm. Blinking, he found himself looking up at a pair of identical cybertronian femmes. They stared back at him, equally surprised.

Slowly, Mason stood, keeping a respectful distance from the strangers. The one farther away from him stepped behind her double, eyeing him nervously. The other stared at him with suspicion, looking ready to fight if she had to.

"Who are you?" She demanded, looking him over. Mason bit his lip, a million different responses racing through his head.

"I… er…" He stuttered, trying to find the right words. He hadn't really expected to get this far. He swallowed, coaching himself.

"... My name is Mason Graham," He said, trying to sound confident, yet respectful. "I've come looking for… well…" He paused. What _was_ he looking for, exactly?

The second twin seemed to relax a bit, seeing no threat in his awkwardness. That was a start. She tilted her head curiously, then whispered something to her double, who eyed Mason again, the nodded.

"You don't have an insignia." She observed, on behalf of her twin. Mason perked up.

"What? Oh, no, I don't. That's because-" He stopped short, not quite sure how much he should tell them. It didn't seem to matter.

"You're not in alliance with the Decepticons?" She pressed. Glancing past him, as if scanning the area. Mason shook his head vigorously.

"No, no." He insisted, "I'm not here to hurt anybody, I just needed-"

Again, he was cut off. Tugged inside, the door slid shut behind him.

"I don't care who you are," The first twin told him, "Or why you're here, but you're not leaving until we figure out what to do with you. If anyone else knows we're here…"

"No one!" Mason said, "It's just me, I swear."

She stared at him for a moment, her expression unreadable. Then, shoving him farther down the hall, she uttered;

"Just remember you're not a guest. Got that?"

xxx

Mason decided to sit still and shut up while he gathered more information about his… captors? aNyway, their names were Vibes and Melody, though he kept getting them mixed up. Judging by what little he knew about Cybertronians, they were in their early adult years. Not much older than himself. They appeared to be sisters, if that was possible. Again, his meager knowledge of the race wasn't helpful.

What _was_ helpful was the one massive difference between the two of them. Though they were identical on the outside, their personalities couldn't have been more different. It made keeping track of them only somewhat easier. The longer he watched, the more he learned about them. Vibes was quirky and energetic, with a heart for humans. Every ten seconds, she was reciting another fact about human culture, some of which Mason hadn't known. Meanwhile, her twin, Melody, was serious and logical, trying to figure out what to do with Mason in order to keep their location secret.

That was another thing, their location. It seemed like they were trying to hide from someone. Probably the Decepticons, which was understandable. Melody seemed paranoid of anyone knowing where they were.

Their interrogation approaches were about as different as their personalities.

"Why are you really here?" Melody demanded, "How did you learn our location?"

Mason flinched. He still wasn't sure what and what not to tell them.

Vibes nudged her sister aside.

"Come on, Mel, why do you have to be so rough?" She turned to Mason, giving a kind smile. "You've obviously come a long way." She said, sitting in front of him. "What was it like?"

Mason tilted his head, deciding that he might as well tell them something. After all, they had spent the entire afternoon trying to grind _something_ out of him.

"...Long." He chuckled. His smile faded as soon as it appeared, however. "...And hard."

Vibes seemed to sense his dismay. Softening her tone, she coaxed further.

"You lost someone on the way, didn't you?"

Surprised, he blinked. He must be slipping. Either that, or she was insanely good at reading people.

"Us, too." She murmured. Mason looked at her, bewildered by the emotion in her tone. Melody stiffened.

" _Vibes,_ " She hissed, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Being empathetic." Vibes replied simply. Melody didn't press further.

Mason decided that the only way he would be able to earn their trust was to give them his.

"I'm not from Cybertron, if that's what you're thinking." He said. Both of them started.

"What?"

Mason fidgeted, still a bit unsure.

"I'm not from Cybertron." He repeated. "... I'm human."

Melody gave him a hard look, then broke away, sighing.

"Great." She muttered, "Not only does he know our coordinates, but he's also insane."

" _Mel!_ " Vibes scolded. Melody shook her head.

"You're really going to believe _that?_ "

Mason bit his lip. Perhaps that hadn't been the right thing to say.

xxx

Eventually, night fell, and Vibes arranged a space for Mason to stay. Melody wasn't as enthusiastic, but she wasn't unkind, either. Offering some energon, which he gratefully accepted even though he wouldn't need it.

After removing his cargo, Mason morphed to his human form. Sitting on the floor, he leaned against the wall, pulling Isamu into his lap. The poor cat had spent the entire afternoon hidden in a dark, cramped space. Yet he somehow remained lethargic. That was the good thing about traveling with Isamu. No matter what happened, he seemed to stay calm and lazy.

"Thanks for sticking with me, bud." He murmured, stroking the cat until sleep took hold.


	14. Enigma

**Enigma**

I woke up to a higher ceiling.

Blinking, I wondered where I was. Certainly not my cramped holding cell. Slowly, the memories returned. The blackout. I had tried to escape, but…

Knockout.

My head throbbed. Instinctively, I reached for the collar around my neck.

It wasn't there.

"... And I thought _I_ was the one being tormented."

I shot upright, immediately regretting it. Another bolt of pain shot through my skull. A hand settled over my shoulder, steadying me.

I blinked again, staring at him. Soundwave. Seeing I had recovered, he moved away.

"Who are you?" I questioned, barely able to speak above a whisper. "Why did you save me?"

For a long time, he didn't reply. That mask thing that he wore hid his eyes, but I could feel his gaze on me. Curious, and thoughtful. Not hungry or malicious.

"Would you rather I didn't?"

Not waiting for an answer, he turned and went towards the door. It opened for him, revealing a quiet hall beyond. He glanced back at me;

"Stay put this time."

I opened my mouth to say something, but the words were lost as the door slid shut behind him. Followed by a soft _click_ of a lock.

 _Figures._ I thought bitterly. _Of course I'm still a prisoner._

And now, it seemed like I always would be.

xxx

The hours dragged by, slower and slower. At least here, there were a few things to entertain myself with. A computer screen on the wall, which denied access as soon as I figured out how to turn it on. A handheld tablet.

Picking it up, I tapped at the transparent screen. Instantly, it flickered to life. Spilling green light into the dim room. A message appeared;

 _Stay put._ It read. _I'm going to help you escape._

I realized this was the same message he had tried to show me the other day.

Now I was truly confused. What was going on here? I felt like I was missing something.

I could only stay guarded, and ready for anything. If he really was a friend, I would have to find a way to be sure. To test him. If it was a trick, I would be ready.

xxx

Knockout was livid.

He couldn't remember half of what had happened the other night. There was a power outage, Megatron had sent him to the deck to check the satellite connection. As long as the ship was in the air, surveillance was the highest priority. Cameras everywhere, watching, waiting for the Autobots to slip up.

He had come across a pleasant surprise, there. Audrey. Sweet, pathetic Audrey, alone on the main deck. He remembered the way the starlight outlined her pale armor. The _fear_ in her eyes when he snuck up on her.

Where was this feeling coming from? Deep, gnawing hunger mingled with frustration. It made him sick, realizing what it was. He wanted _her._ Something primal within was begging, _insisting_ that he have her. No. She was an experiment. Nothing more than a test subject to be tested and observed.

And yet…

And yet…

Knockout shook his head, hot with annoyance. The feeling had driven him too far. Audrey was gone, now, and he didn't know where she had gone. Already, he had tried tracking her, but the device must have been damaged. Perhaps Soundwave had removed it.

 _Soundwave._

Knockout had never hated him. Rivaled, maybe, but not hate. Once, he had even been afraid of him. The commander that had once fought Megatron himself. The gladiator.

It was only now that he really loathed him. He was sure Soundwave had stolen his pet project. If only he could find where he had hidden her! Now, he had to explain it all to Megatron. He couldn't reveal his suspicions. Megatron wouldn't believe him. Soundwave was the flawless servant. The thought of defiance never crossed _that_ processor.

Fuming, the medic rounded the corner, only to bump into the last mech he wanted to see.

Soundwave stopped in his tracks, staring down at him. Knockout froze, his irritated thoughts blinked away.

"-Soundwave!" He exclaimed, embarrassed to hear his voice falter. The officer said nothing, as if he had no memory of the other night. Not waiting for Knockout to get his facade back together, Soundwave breezed by, continuing down the hall.

The heat returned, and Knockout forced himself to start walking again. He hated the way the officer had looked at him. Blank, yet judging. Oh, how he wished he could just rip out that mech's…

No. It would be suicide. Megatron would have his head.

Growling, knockout pushed the conflicting feelings away. He had to prepare an explanation for Megatron.

xxx

I busied myself with removing the four bands around my wrists and ankles. For a solid two hours, I strangled them until they broke off, one by one. Soon, I had the complete set. The collar, and four mangled bands. Placed on the floor in front of me. A broken lock, only to open the door to another prison.

I found myself comparing them to my new cage. Small. Really only made for one person. I glanced at the still-glowing tablet.

Electricity.

I shivered. The memory was all too clear. I hadn't gotten shocked in twenty-four hours, and yet…

 _What am I going to do?_ I thought hopelessly. A question I had asked myself over and over that day. It was beginning to seem like this ship was all I would ever see, even if Soundwave really _was_ on my side.

But deep inside, I knew there had to be some way…

As long as there was a mystery, there was hope of escape. Soundwave's alliance might have a chance, if I could learn to trust him in time. There was no telling how long it would be before Megatron secured me again.

The possibilities seemed far-fetched and endless, but the question remained.

And the answer lie in the enigma that was Soundwave.


	15. A New Mission

**A New Mission**

Mason never thought he would meet the Prime face-to face again. Yet here he stood, looking up at Optimus himself. He hadn't figured out what to say yet.

"He showed up two days ago," Melody explained. "He won't say much about how he figured out we were here."

"He says he's a human!" Added Vibed.

" _Claims_ to be a human." Melody corrected, folding her arms. "Clearly he's delirious."

Optimus blinked, taking a moment to process it all. He had been expecting another day with Melody, but this…

"It's an honor to meet you… again… Optimus Prime." Mason finally stuttered, dipping his head.

"Again?" Vibed inquired. A familiar suspicious tone crept into Melody's voice;

"You've _met_ him before?"

Mason didn't answer. Optimus stared at him, trying to recognise him.

A spark of recognition flickered in the Prime's blue gaze. Mason's heart throbbed as the brief memory of his kidnapping returned to him.

"The hybrid child…" Optimus murmured, seeming surprised. Mason couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

"Wait," Melody interrupted, severing the tense realization. "What's going on here?"

The memory flew away, and Mason opened his mouth to answer. But before any words came out, Optimus replied;

"His claim is true."

"You mean, he's a human?" Vibes asked excitedly.

"That's what I tried to tell you." Mason said, glancing at Melody. She still looked unconvinced.

"But… That's impossible," She said, looking up at Optimus. "...Isn't it?"

Optimus shook his head. "Not entirely." He looked back to Mason, "Why did you not prove your abilities?"

Mason shrugged. "I didn't want to freak them out. The last thing I need is another setback… "

"Setback?"

Mason wasn't paying attention to who had asked the question. He suddenly realized that he still didn't know whether or not Audrey was alive.

A grief burrowed into his chest, and for a minute, he forgot to breathe.

"Mason?"

Vibes' voice pulled him back to reality.

"What am I going to do?"

xxx

There was only one thing to do.

Mason stared at the ground. He hadn't protested to sitting down. In fact, he hadn't spoken at all for the past ten minutes.

"Mason," Vibes coaxed, trying to catch his gaze. "... Is everything alright?"

Mason looked at her. Vibes. Lenient, sympathetic Vibes. She had treated him so kindly, despite knowing so little. She gave him hope.

"I thought I had it all planned out…" He murmured, still dazed from his thoughts.

"Mason," It was Optimus that spoke, now. "What has happened? Why are you here?"

Mason noticed he didn't ask _how_ he had gotten there. He looked up, allowing a few more seconds to avoid the inevitable. To avoid the _reality_ …

"I'm the last one." He confessed. "... I'm the last Dual Blood."

xxx

"My sister, Audrey, was kidnapped. Akiko and I spent days trying to figure out what to do. We couldn't come to the Autobots for help, since Fowler had us quarantined. Akiko was in hysterics, and I was too depressed to think.

"...I woke up one morning, and Akiko… he was just… gone. He had gone to rescue Audrey himself."

Optimus tensed at hearing this. He remembered Akiko. The bold, strong human that had protected the children, insisting that he carry the girl out. He had been paranoid, and tense, but it was clear he had one goal; to care for the little ones. It made sense that he would go after her on his own.

"... And he didn't come back."

There was dead silence between the four of them now. Mason closed his optics, trying to steady his breathing.

Barely able to comprehend it all, Optimus stared at the young hybrid.

"You mean…"

"He's dead. Akiko is _dead_."

Optimus blinked, spark twisting at the emotion the boy spoke.

Vibes inhaled, emotion shaking her own breath. She looked as if she would go and hug him, if she wasn't rooted in place.

Composing himself, Mason continued;

"I had a dream… well… it wasn't really a dream, I guess… it's hard to explain. I saw Akiko, and somehow, I knew something terrible had happened. He… he gave me a set of coordinates. I didn't know what else to do, so I followed them."

"... And they led you here," Melody concluded. Optimus could tell she was feeling sorry, now. Mason nodded.

"I didn't know what else to do." He repeated, lowering his head. "There wasn't _anything_ else to do."

xxx

Melody didn't have to ask why it had taken so long for him to admit all of this. She knew what it was like. Not knowing where she was or what to do, she had kept everything hidden. And it hurt. It hurt to not have anyone to trust.

Now she realized that _she_ had been the one he couldn't trust.

"We can help," She said, turning everyone's attention to her. "I mean, can't we? The Autobots were able to get Vibes out of there."

She looked at Optimus. Everyone looked at Optimus. But before he could say anything, Mason was shaking his head.

"I couldn't ask anyone to do that. I didn't ask Akiko to do that. Besides, I know how hard it is to find that ship. She might even already be… "

He couldn't say it. No one could say it.

Optimus sighed. There was no use arguing with the boy. He was already so certain that the worst had happened.

"... Then I suppose there's only one thing you can do now."

Mason tilted his gaze up a bit. The most subtle hint of curiosity softening his dejected look.

"What's that?" He asked without emotion. It seemed to have all drained out of him in the past two minutes that it took to admit all the things that had happened to him.

"Join the Autobots."


	16. The Broken Girl

**The Broken Girl**

Two days. Two days, I had been sitting here. With only worry to occupy my time. Soundwave had moved me from his personal quarters to an isolated workspace. Supposedly, the walls were designed to keep outside signals from interfering.

"... So the others shouldn't be able to pick up on your signal." He explained. I nodded absently, still not quite believing him.

xxx

I etched a second line into the metal. At least there was a clock here. The computer on the wall demanded a password, but displayed the time freely. Ticking off every millisecond of every hour that crawled by. Two days, sixteen hours, fifty-three minutes, ten seconds. Eleven seconds. Twelve…

I sighed, leaning against the wall and sliding down to the floor. My chest constricted.

Panic zinged through my head, and, for a moment, I didn't recognize the feeling. I breathed, waiting for the convulsion to pass.

I hadn't had a seizure since the day I was kidnapped.

A shy memory came out of hiding. Morning, at the breakfast table. Akiko was there.

"You're handling those better every day."

"They won't have to do it to me, too, will they, Kiko?"

I imagined red and blue cells, racing through my veins.

The blue ones were taking over, now.

A sudden feeling of dread came over me. For the past couple of weeks, I had been living off pure Energon. I could only imagine what was going on inside me. Would I still be able to morph back to human form?

I was afraid to try.

xxx

It hurt.

It hurt more than a thousand volts running through my body. More than fire. More than…

More than anything. It hurt more than anything I had felt before.

It had taken a dozen tries before I saw human skin replace my pale armour. Every attempt hurt more than the next, but I kept trying. I couldn't imagine living in my cyberform the rest of my life. Deep inside, I was still human. I had forgotten, temporarily, but now I was desperate.

 _Human._ I thought, _I need to be human…_

Something was different.

I dragged my hand down my arm. Flesh and bone, flesh and bone… and metal.

As I looked over the rest of my body, I found more and more patches. Blue bruises where energon flowed fast and hot.

It was happening.

My heart sank, and tears burned my eyes. I pulled my knees to my chest and exhaled a shaky breath. Pain… so much pain. It felt like I was falling apart.

It felt like I was broken.

I was trapped on the Decepticon ship. Akiko was dead. I had no idea if Mason was still alive, and I would likely be dead within the week.

The tiny spark of hope died down, fading to a cold lump that lodged in my throat.

I sobbed.

The door opened, but I didn't notice. I didn't care. If I was lucky, whoever it was would step on my and end this madness. I wanted to escape. It didn't matter how.

"Audrey," whispered a familiar voice. I didn't move. I didn't want to move.

" _Scrap._ " Soundwave hissed. "She's more stubborn than Vibes."

 _Vibes…_

I looked up.

"Vibes?"

He started, looking down at me. For a moment, he stood in stunned silence, listing his head.

"What…" He hesitated, "... _Audrey?_ "

"Don't pretend you didn't know." I sniffed, rubbing my eyes with my sleeve. It was filthy. I was still wearing the same clothes from the day I had been taken.

"I don't understand," He said, sounding honestly and supremely confused.

I stared at him, void of emotion. I was too far gone to realize that he really wasn't aware that I was human. Perhaps he didn't even know what a human _was._

I buried my face in my arms, not saying anything. My heart was too worn out for any more. The one last glimmer of hope was gone, and I was an empty shell.

Shell. Shells. Seashells…

I didn't feel the tears as they flowed from my eyes, seeming to be in endless supply now.

Mom and Dad took us to the beach once, I think...

I didn't hear Soundwave's question.

Akiko had a jar of shells in his room.

 _Shells…_

xxx

Never before had blood left my brain so quickly. The unconscious sleep was fitful. I could hear my name… someone urging me to wake up. Confusion and muttering…

I dreamed of shells and my family. Fragments of memories wedged themselves in. Akiko's lullaby, _Kazoku._ Fat cats and gifts in the mail. Mom and dad on the laptop, crying again.

 _We love you_

 _Don't forget_

 _Little ones…_

 _Grow up so fast_

 _Audrey_

"Audrey,"

I blinked, keeping my eyes open this time. I was back in my cyberform. I could feel the difference. What was wrong with me?

All too strange…

"...Kiko?" I murmur groggily, trying to turn my head. I couldn't move. Every limb prickled as blood flowed back to it. I was laying on the floor.

"Soundwave." The voice corrected. A sliver of disappointment.

Gathering my wits, I sat up slowly. Soundwave knelt at my side, steadying me. As soon as I had my balance, he moved his hand away.

"What…what happened?" I mumbled, still somewhat disoriented.

"Maybe you can tell me." He said, "Because I have no idea."

I pressed my lips into a thin line, thinking. I had morphed. There was something different about me. Something had changed…

Energon.

Morphing…

I groaned, barely able to keep up with my own thoughts.

"Come on," soundwave coaxed, helping me stand. Guiding me to the makeshift berth, he sat beside me.

"You're not Cybertronian, are you?" He said, more of a statement than a question. I nodded slowly, avoiding the oncoming headache. Soundwave waited a moment before asking another question.

"What _are_ you, then?"

I swallowed. My throat was dry, metallic. Scrunching my face, I waited for the weird feeling to pass. What was happening to me?

Soundwave waited patiently for a response.

"... I'm a human." I finally replied. "Didn't you know that already?"

"No."

He said it so simply, as if no one knew it. Why would anyone know that?

Why _would_ anyone know that?

"Well, I am." I muttered. "And you're gonna have to get used to it, because- _ah!_ " I hissed, pressing my hands against my skull. It was like going through puberty, but ten million times worse.

"... Because everything's messed up right now." I finished. He didn't say anything. He just looked at me. Not quite a stare. Thoughtful, sympathetic. Not judging or suspicious.

"Forgive me," He finally spoke, his tone soft. "I myself have been… disoriented… for some time. I'm afraid I don't quite know what you're talking about. However, it shouldn't hinder our progress."

"Progress?"

"In escaping. I've come across some vital information that might be our ticket out of here."

"Wait…" I said, "... You're coming too?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

I didn't reply.

 _Figures._

He was on their side. Of course he was on their side. Why wouldn't he be on their side? He was one of them. Most loyal to Megatron, of course. I wasn't escaping. It was a test. Maybe even just a cruel trick, to get my hopes up.

Too late.


	17. Tell Me Your Story

**Tell Me Your Story**

Two days. Two days, Mason had thought long and hard about Optimus' offer. There were so many things to consider. Mainly Fowler's reaction. But there were other things, too. Mason wasn't a fighter. He wasn't ready to be called into action at any moment.

It was only now that he realized how much had happened in the short weeks since Audrey's kidnapping. Akiko's death, coming to the Cascades, meeting the twins… Meeting _Optimus Prime_.

And he still didn't know if his precious sister was still alive.

He still didn't want to admit that it was likely she wasn't.

"Mason?"

He looked up. Vibes.

"Over here." He said.

"Oh, there you are!" She exclaimed. "I almost didn't see you."

"Perks of having a human form." He chuckled, trying to hide his anxiety.

The femme walked over, carefully sitting beside him.

"What's it like?" She asked. "Being human, I mean."

Mason shrugged. "Smaller, I guess. Warmer, too."

Vibes thought about this. She was fascinated by humans. It was no wonder that they got along so well. And it helped to have a friend, especially now.

"... So, have you decided yet?" She asked quietly. He sighed.

"No. I can't imagine a harder decision I've had to make."

Vibes nodded slightly, turning to look out over the land. The view was incredible.

"If it's any consolation, I think you should stay here."

Mason looked at her, surprised.

"Why?"

"You don't want to fight." She said simply, as if it were an obvious fact. "You've gone through too much to give yourself over to the war effort."

She was right. She was _painfully_ right.

"You're really good at reading people, aren't you?"

"I suppose." She shrugged. "It's easy to read someone when you've gone through the same kind of thing."

"How so?"

Vibes looked back down at him. "We have more in common than you'd think."

Mason stood, brushing off his pants.

"Tell you what," He said, morphing back to his cyberform. He sat back down beside her. "I'll share my story. The whole thing. And in return, you tell me yours. I'm tired of keeping secrets."

Vibes thought for a moment, then noddd.

"Okay." She said. Then grinned, "... But you're going to have to tell me all about what it's like to be a human. I want all the details."

"Of course."

xxx

"When I was five, my sister and I were taken away from our parents." Mason explained. "... To be drafted for Project Duo, a secret program turning humans into Dual-Blooded soldiers. The procedure was harmless. That's what they told my parents. The government gave them millions of dollars, promising that we wouldn't be harmed."

Vibes frowned. "They _bribed_ your parents to give you up? Shouldn't that be against the law?"

Mason shrugged. "Probably. But they found loopholes. Found a way to do it legally. Our parents were devastated, but didn't know what else to do."

"We were taken to Arizona, where they kept us in an underground facility for testing. I don't know what all they did, but it involved mixing our blood with Energon. Apparently only our blood type was compatible for it. There were a few others there, some of them were already able to morph. We weren't there long before the Decepticons broke in."

Vibes' eyes widened in surprise, but she said nothing, listening intently as he continued;

"... The older ones fought, trying to protect us. Most of them were killed. All except for Akiko. He convinced the Decepticons that we would be more valuable to them alive. It was a miracle the Autobots showed up when they did."

Realizing that was the end, Vibes exhaled.

"... And I thought we were the only ones."

xxx

"I'll have to explain a few things before I begin." She started. It was Mason's turn to listen. "... In the golden age of Cybertron, instead of reproducing naturally, protoform seeds were harvested from donors and customized. Basically, instead of having children, a couple would order a protoform from the Factory and raise it as their own. It was the perfect solution. With the "Old Way" becoming obsolete, customization was becoming more and more popular. It kept a controlled birth rate, and allowed couples to have children without any medical hazards."

Masoncocked his head. There was a catch.

"... But families weren't always happy with the children they got." Vibes sighed. "With so much of a luxury, expectations were raised. And when protoforms didn't turn out the way they wanted,, well…"

"They were left behind." Mason concluded. "... are you saying that's what happened to you and Melody?"

Vibes shook her head. "No, no. Not us. Our older brother, Soundwave."

 _Where had he heard that name before?_

Mason shook his head. It didn't matter. Vibes was still talking.

"... He was sent to the Academy. Taught alongside all the rest of his generation, but with no place to call home. No family to call his own. He stayed in the dorms until he came of age, released with the rest of his generation to become Independents. He did well in his career, but he was bitter. Angry at mother and father for giving him up. He never spoke to them, and they couldn't tell him how sorry they were."

"So, where do you two come into all this?" Mason asked. Vibes thought for a moment.

"We were… something of an apology." She explained. "Mother and father were mortified by what they had done, and regretted that they hadn't loved their son the way they should have. So, they ordered another protoform, in attempt to start anew. One protoform became two, and mother and father were delighted to have twins. A rare anomaly in our time. Anyway, we were raised properly. Attending the Academy to get our required education, and learning a few critical skills from our parents. When the time came for us to be independants, mother and father sent us to find our brother, and teach him what they could not. The meaning of Love.

"It took a long time to get used to the idea of having a brother. He was much older than us, and impossibly cold. We refused to give up, though. Mother and father had made a mistake, and they were counting on us to fix it. We loved him with all that we had, and, with a lot of patience, we broke through. Becoming more bonded over time, we combined our skills to form a performing group. Melody and I were improv dancers, following our brother's beat. He had a spark for music. It was his soul, his energy. It wasn't until it was taken away from him that it became his downfall.

"Times changed. The age of the gladiators had dawned. Music and dance faded into the background. Soundwave was forced to join the fad. He hated fighting. What made it worse was that he was frightfully good at it. His manager wouldn't let him quit. Mel and I became a duo, but it wasn't the same. Our performances were short and sadly under-attended, but it made a little extra profit. Soundwave refused to keep the rewards from his fights."

Mason nodded. He found himself relating to this vaguely familiar mech.

"... When the war began…" Vibes spoke quietly now, "He was one of the first to be drafted. Everything fell apart so quickly. He reverted to his original bitterness, cold and quiet. We couldn't bring him back again." She swallowed, tears glistening in her eyes. "... I can only hope that he has been released from his agony. Last I saw him…" She shook her head. "I couldn't believe I was looking at the same mech."

The tears came, and Mason's heart wrenched. Poor Vibes. Poor _Melody._ How had she taken to all this? He could only imagine how terrible it must have felt.

Without thinking, he put his arm over her shoulders, pulling her to his side. She didn't protest. He said nothing, sitting in silence while he waited for her to calm. The sun was setting.

Composing herself, Vibes pulled away, rubbing away the damp streaks down her silver face.

"Sorry." She whispered. "I haven't thought that far back in a while…"

Mason nodded. For a minute, they were quiet, watching as the last sliver of sunlight painted the sky, and the indigo night crept in from above. Dappled with stars, Mason couldn't remember seeing something so beautiful.

"You know what?" He said, pulling himself to his feet. Vibes looked up at him.

"What?"

"I think I'll stay."


	18. Dilemma

**Dilemma**

 **Hi, everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Forgetful as I am, I forgot to upload the latest chapter before I started on the next! Anyway, here you go! :3**

(Soundwave POV)

xxx

Something was wrong. I could feel it. This was too easy. Too, too easy.

There had to be a catch.

I stared at the screen, wondering, waiting. Pretending to look occupied as my mind raced to find a solution. I was tired of pretending.

This new world was full of turbulence. My heart longed for escape, but my mind remained trapped in an impossible maze. Complications, flaws in the plan. Would Audrey cooperate?

 _Audrey._

That was another complication. Her ability threw me off guard. Had she always been able to do that? She acted like it. She acted like I should have known… Should I have?

So many loose ends. How could I maintain them all? Time was running out. We would arrive in two days…

An alert appeared on the screen, startling me out of my brooding state.

 _Beacon Malfunction: Subject 1.2g beacon out of range. Solution: Amplify signal. Apply?_

I stared at the words. It took almost a full two minutes to process it.

 _Beacon._ It dawned on me. … _A tracking beacon?_

Ignoring the message, I immediately pulled up a database search on the beacon ID. Subject 1.2g…

 _Experimental Log: Subject Identification and Tracking_

I opened the file, scrolling until I found the document.

 _Experimental Subject ID Profile: Subject 1.2g_

 _Base: Human (Female)_

 _Age: 17 years. 11 months. 2 weeks. 1:17:45:56:05…_

The clock ticked off her age by the millisecond, frighteningly precise. What was Megatron doing with this information? I read on.

 _Observation log no. 1_

 _Subject is compatible for morphing and dual abilities. Complications in testing due to resistance from other subjects. UPDATE: Resistant subjects terminated. Three subjects remaining._

 _Observation log no. 2_

 _Subject showing progression in morphing ability. Tests scheduled for endurance. Possible recruit once fully matured._

 _UPDATE: Autobot interference. All remaining subjects stolen. Tracking beacons offline. New mission: Satellite monitoring, report all new data to Megatron._

 _End Experimental Log._

 _Participants: Megatron, starscream, Knockout, Breakdown_

 _Recorder:_

I did a double take. The recorder…

The recorder was _me._

xxx

I was able to slip away early. Megatron wouldn't notice if his prize pet went for Energon. Which is what I did. Taking my share, I grabbed an extra portion. Silently apologizing to the Vehicon who would not receive his ration.

Neither of the guards said anything as I passed back into the hall, brisking towards the hidden room where Audrey waited.

 _Audrey._ What a strange name. Certainly not Cybertronian. Why hadn't I suspected anything? Perhaps I was too focused on escaping, names didn't seem important.

As I entered the side passage, I started to relax. I had disabled the cameras here.

The door slid open when I approached, the silent hydraulics masking my arrival. Audrey stood with her back facing me, etching another line into the wall. I didn't think anything of it. She was bored, and I couldn't offer anything to entertain her in the meantime. Luxuries like that would only hinder our progress.

I set the canister down. The sound startled her. She spun around, calming when she recognized me. I could tell she still didn't quite trust me. She seemed depressed, as if she knew something was wrong.

"... Thanks." She murmured, lowering her gaze.

 _What's wrong with her?_ I wanted to ask, but It would only make things awkward. Pushing the thought away, I nodded. For a moment, there was silence. Then she sighed, turning back to the wall and adding another scratch to the scramble of lines on the wall. Proof of her restlessness.

xxx

(Audrey POV)

I could feel his gaze on me. It was a familiar feeling, now. A silent tension, turbulence. Something he wanted to say, yet held back. I didn't bother wondering what it was. Nothing mattered now. I was trapped in this endless maze.

My mind was blank as I etched yet another line into my mosaic. I wasn't sure what it was going to be, yet. Oh, well. The longer I was held here, the more time I would have to figure it out.

"... Have you been on this ship before?"

I stopped etching.

There was silence. I could tell that wasn't what he really wanted to know. What _did_ he know? Was he feigning ignorance just to gain my trust? I bit my lip, a habit I had picked up from Mason.

"Why do you ask things like that?" I replied, raising my hand to the wall again. "I know that you already know all this. Why don't you just go tell Megatron that you've broken me? I'm sure he'd be pleased at that."

Soundwave made a strangled sound, something between shock and disgust.

"You really think I'm on _his_ side?" He snarled. I stopped etching again. There was a certain tone to him that sounded… familiar…

"Of course." I prodded, stoking him on. "You're his most loyal subject. Everyone knows that."

"You'll be careful to assume what you don't know." He growled. I could feel the tension sizzling around him. I closed my eyes, reaching deep into my memory.

" _I will not sit helplessly!_ "

" _I won't be responsible for your death!_ "

" _How can you expect me to sit here, doing nothing?!_ "

" _NO, Akiko, I will not allow you to abandon your duties so recklessly! You're under orders, am I understood?!_ "

 _Akiko…_ My eyes snapped open.

"You're not the only one that feels helpless, you know." Soundwave said, his voice softer now. My heart swelled, bringing back the emotions I had smothered. Memories rushed through, making my head throb. Pieces flew together at an impossible speed, painting the picture before my eyes.

I dropped my etching shard.

Akiko.

xxx

(Soundwave POV)

I still wasn't quite sure what happened in that moment. One second, she had been staring at the wall, emotionless and distant. Now she threw herself against me in a desperate embrace, violent sobs shaking her slim frame. One second, she had been a statue, cold and hollow. Now, she was a delicate artifact, threatening to shatter to a thousand bits at any moment.

Not knowing what else to do, I steadied her. Placing one hand lightly on her shoulder and hoping she would calm down. I hadn't seen a femme this devastated since…

No. don't think about it.

But the image returned anyway. Sad, blue optics, begging. Screaming my name, and thrashing in my arms. She didn't want to go. Neither of tham had.

My sisters…

 _I love you._

My spark trembled at the revival of an old feeling. Quickly, I pushed it away. What was I thinking? Escape was the only priority.

 _The only priority…_

xxx

Returning to my quarters, I sighed. The turbulence had returned. A constant stress that hovered over me. Everything seemed so delicate. One wrong move, and…

It could all fail in a single moment.

There were too many things to consider. Megatron. The Virus. Suspicion. Getting Audrey to trust me.

 _Audrey_ …

It was hard enough to plan for company in my escape. Harder wondering what I would do with her afterward. If we even got off the ship. And now… there was this _feeling_ I had. Something familiar, yet… different, somehow.

I shook my head. The last thing I needed was another bout of anxiety before powering down. Laying back on my berth, I retreated to the far corners of my mind. Away from the dilemma.

 _When did everything turn against me?_ I wondered. _Complications arise so readily… and I fear there's only so much time to complete the plan._


	19. Phone Call

**Phone Call**

Emile Graham had never thought about living in another house. Much less a mansion. Yet here she was. A million dollars' worth of architecture around her, and no children to fill it.

She sighed, dropping the groceries where she stood. Not bothering to take them to the kitchen. She sank onto the couch. Audrey hadn't responded to any of their messages. Mason, too. It was really nothing to fret about, but she worried anyway.

Emile refused to have any more children, fearing the government would take them, too. It had been a cruel twist of fate, when they had both been taken. She had been in a daze, too shocked to comprehend what had been going on. Her husband had been just as speechless. Too devastated to resist, they yielded freely. Now Emile wished they had put up a fight.

What had they been thinking? Giving up their own children! And for almost no reason, at that. Everything had been very cryptic. Top secret projects, world security…

She had seen the aliens with her own eyes.

 _What a cruel world we live in._ She thought sadly, fingering the pendant of her necklace. Though she was getting late in her years, the jewelry made her feel young.

She caught a glimpse of the old-fashioned landline. Such an ugly piece of technology, yet she had kept it all these years. Just because little Audrey had insisted pink was the best color for a phone.

It was almost second-nature, now. She reached over and picked up the handset. Immediately, the line started to buzz, awaiting a number.

The buttons were worn in the places where she had dialed those numbers so often. There were only three that she ever called on this phone. Mason, Audrey and her husband, Phillip.

She didn't need to think about what buttons to push. The sequence was committed to muscle memory.

Each button sounded a different tone. After ten digits, the phone began to ring.

And ring.

And ring…

There was a click, and the monotone voice that told her to leave a message.

Emile was tired of leaving messages.

Setting the phone back on the receiver, she sighed again. Staring at the contraption that separated her from her beloved children. She was a mother. She couldn't help worrying. Where were they? Were they alright? Had those horrid Decepticons found them?

She shuddered, remembering how Agent Fowler had described them.

It was a curious blinking that drew her thoughts back to reality. That light hadn't blinked in over ten years. Who could have possibly left a message on the old phone?

Emile had almost forgotten how to play back a message. It took her a moment to remember before the automated voice crackled to life on the old speaker;

" _You have: One unheard message._ _Received at_ ONE THIRTY FIVE, AM.

" _~Hi, mom. This is Mason. Sorry I didn't call the other phone, but I thought I'd better use the old number instead. Anyway, I just wanted to call and say sorry that I haven't been around to talk. I've been away from the house, and I left my phone behind as a precaution. Don't freak out, but there's been a few… complications. I don't want you to worry too much, so I'll call back soon to explain. A lot's been going on… but everything's going to be okay. I'll call you soon. Love you._ "

The message was meant to ease her nerves, but it only made Emilie more worried. What did he mean, he was away from the house? And leaving his phone behind!

At least he had been considerate enough to call.

xxx

Philip tapped a pill out of the container and placed it on his tongue. Swallowing it down with the bitter flavor of city water, he grimaced. Ever since that fateful day, his depression had gotten steadily worse. Meanwhile, his sweet Emile waited at home. Such a strong woman. However, he could tell she was hurting.

Despite having enough money to last well into retirement, Philip had kept his job at the clinic. He had always wanted to be a doctor, but he couldn't afford the schooling. Secretary work was the next best thing. It seemed odd, having such a mediocre job and coming home to the house of a rich man. He didn't like to think of himself as rich, though. It hurt to remember that he had given up his own children, and taken pathetic wealth in return.

A twisted scheme, it was. He often wished he could go back and put up a fight.

Sighing, he locked the door and headed out to the car. It was the same one he had always driven to work. It ran just as good as any new car.

"Come on, baby," He murmured, turning the key. The engine whimpered, then rumbled to life.

"Time to go home."

xxx

Emilie was talking to someone.

Hanging his coat on the hook, Philip walked in, looking to see his wife bent over the old landline like a teenager.

"Well, I'm just glad you're safe." She sighed, "I was so worried about you!"

"Um, Emile?"

She looked up, beckoning for him to sit next to her.

"It's Mason," She said. Then, to the phone, "Your father just walked in. You tell him what you told me, alright?"

She handed him the phone. A wave of relief washed over him.

"Hey, son,"

" _Hi, dad._ " He sounded nervous.

"... You okay?" Philip asked. Something wasn't right.

" _Well… it's hard to say. Is mom still there?_ "

"Yes, why?"

" _Tell her to go away. I need to talk to you._ "

He moved the phone away from his face, waving his wife away.

"You go start dinner without me, I'll talk to him."

Waiting until she had disappeared into the kitchen, he spoke to Mason again;

"You still there?"

" _Is she gone?_ "

"Yeah. Now what's this all about? You haven't called in weeks."

" _I know. I'm sorry, it's just that… things have been crazy. I didn't want to tell mom everything._ "

"Mason…"

" _Just, hear me out, dad. And… try not to freak out till the end, okay?_ "

"... Okay…?"

xxx

Mason took a deep breath. He had been thinking about this for a long time, trying to find a way to break the news to them carefully. He himself had never realized just what he had gone through. His mind had numbed to the reality that he had lost Akiko _and_ his own sister.

" _Mason? Are you still there?_ "

Mason shook his head, coaching himself back into character.

"... Yeah, I'm here." He said.

" _What were you going to tell me?_ "

Mason hesitated one moment longer, scrabbling to find some soft word to describe a painful truth.

"... Audrey's missing, dad," He choked. The floodgates were broken. The story exploded from him, while his father listened helplessly at the other end of the line.

"-I tried to save her, I swear, but Akiko left without me and… and he never came back, dad! He's gone, and I don't know if Audrey is alive or not. I'm a thousand miles from where I should be, and Fowler's probably furious. He would go insane if he ever found out! Dad, you have to promise you won't tell him… or mom. I don't want her to worry. We could still find Audrey, but I'm afraid I'm already too late! I'm- I don't know what to do…"

There was silence for a long time, and Mason swiped the tears from his eyes. The last thing he needed was every passerby to gawk at him as he cried into a payphone.

" _Mason… calm down._ " His father coaxed. Though he could tell he was fighting back panic. " _You said you're with the Autobots, right? Or, friends of them at least. Why don't you just have them look for her? No one said you have to take all this on by yourself._ "

Mason's heart sank.

"You're too late…" He murmured. "I already told them not to. It's dangerous, dad, and the Decepticon ship is nearly impossible to find! I'm so scared she's dead, and I feel horrible… I… I don't know what to do anymore, dad… I don't know what to think…"

" _Mason… You've gone through too much to start overthinking things now. We'll figure this out. But I need you to promise me that you'll take all this blame off yourself. The trauma will only get worse. Give yourself a break. You're safe, and that's all that matters right now. Try to relax, okay?_ "

Mason waited for his breathing to steady. His father's words had always been a comfort. They shared the same flaws. The same pains. Somehow, it helped.

"Okay." He said. "... But what do I do in the meantime? And how are we going to find Audrey?"

" _Let me figure that out. I can't promise you that I won't tell Fowler. He might be the only one that can help us. I won't tell him where you are, though. In the meantime… why don't you get to know that Vibes girl? I never thought my son's first crush would be a bot._ "

"Dad!"

His father chuckled. His attempt to lighten the mood had worked.

" _I'm glad you're okay, son. Take it easy, now, will you? I'll talk to Fowler and see what can be done._ "

"Okay, dad."

" _Bye, son. Promise me you'll give yourself a break?_ "

"I will." He replied. "Bye."

The line clicked off, and Mason felt a weight lift off his chest. A weight he had been carrying for so long he hadn't even noticed it. And now that it was gone…

He looked toward the horizon. The mountains loomed like sentries over the land, silhouetted by the pale rays of dawn.

It was time to go home.


	20. Broken Shields

**Broken Shields**

 **(Soundwave POV)**

I groaned internally. Long nights awake had sapped my energy, and I was beginning to wonder if we would be able to pull off this escape if I didn't get a decent recharge.

It was time to face Audrey again. Poor girl, she had been so sad, last I saw her.

I hadn't been able to check on her for the past two days. I hoped she was doing alright.

In my spare moments between planning and keeping up my loyal facade, I had done a bit of research on humans. They were the local Alpha species of the planet. Unlike Cybertron, Earth was home to thousands of different species, with humans being at the top of the food chain.

I found himself sympathizing with Audrey. A fellow prisoner, and experiment. A hybrid between organic and cyber. Flawlessly combined, yet depressed.

As if picking up on my thoughts of experimentation, Program stirred. I fought it back. Ever since my awakening, the Virus had lurked in the corners of my mind, waiting for a weak moment. All the more reason to stay active. I couldn't allow Program to take over again.

The door slid open, granting me entrance. Audrey turned, and her green optics sparkled.

I stopped.

She was _happy._

To see _me_?

"... Hey," She said, glancing away. My visor pointed out a brush of warmth over her faceplate.

I scolded myself, willing the note away.

 _I should probably disable that function._ I thought, flushing a bit myself.

Handing her the canister, I took a seat on the makeshift berth. Audrey remained standing, holding the energon between her palms. She seemed… calm. It was as if her distressed aura had melted away overnight, revealing the true Audrey underneath.

She was beautiful.

I shook my head. What was I thinking? It wasn't right. We would get out together, and never see each other again. Just escape, and go our separate ways…

My spark sank at the thought.

xxx

 **(Audrey POV)**

I could tell he was surprised. I had been, too, when I realized how quickly the despair had dissolved. I felt… hopeful. Truly hopeful, for the first time in what felt like forever.

I had thought every drop of faith had been spent, but it seemed I was wrong. Something had changed. I had someone to trust, now.

Once I had realized Soundwave was telling the truth, I had relaxed. I hadn't realized t, but I had been guarding myself, and it was exhausting. Both physically and emotionally.

I looked at my mural. After finishing it, it really looked like him.

 _Don't worry, Akiko._ I thought, _I'm safe now._

Safe…

I glanced at Soundwave.

That is how it felt. Safe. Once I had learned to trust him.

"Thank you." I said without thinking. His gaze snapped to me.

"... For what?" He asked. He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from me.

"For helping me." I replied, sitting next to him at a respectful distance. "If it weren't for you… I would still be stuck with Knockout."

He nodded slowly.

I followed his gaze.

"... His name was Akiko." I said quietly.

xxx

 **(Soundwave)**

She had completed her etching. At first, the scratches had seemed to be the efforts of a lunatic, crazed by anxiety and hopelessness. But now, there was purpose in the lines. A portrait.

A human, to be sure. With the strong, sculpted features of a man. Yet… there was an image of soft compassion about him. A tender soul hidden beneath a rigid shell.

 _Akiko._

"He practically raised me." Audrey said. She gave a halfhearted laugh, "... He was just like a father."

My spark constricted at the word. I realized just how long it had been since I had heard it spoken…

Father.

The memories flooded back. Too many to keep track of as they whipped by. My head spun, until I remembered his name.

"Stiletto…"

Audrey turned back to me.

"What?"

I jumped, not realizing I had spoken aloud.

"Nothing." I replied quickly. "Just… remembering someone. You were saying…?"

She shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. A moment passed, and her shoulders drooped.

"Well… he's dead." She murmured.

I curled my fingers tighter around the canister in my hand. Untouched, and I doubted I would have the stomach for it.

 _So much pain…_

xxx

 **(Audrey)**

I could sense something was wrong. I shifted in my spot, making sure I didn't move closer. A part of me wanted to, but…

 _No._ I scolded myself. _It's wrong. I can't get starry-eyed over a bot. Besides, once we get out of here, we'll never have to see each other again._

I pushed the thoughts aside.

"Is something wrong?" I asked gently.

He glanced at me, then back to the floor.

"...Yes." He finally replied. I blinked. Normally, it took a little more digging to get _anyone_ to admit something was upsetting them.

"... May I ask what?" I was careful, unsure what my boundaries were. Despite his outward secrecy, he was being very open.

"I was just remembering." He said quietly. "... Cybertron, and my family."

 _Family._ It had never quite occurred to me that bots had families. I suppose they had to come from somewhere. They were just too complex to be manufactured.

I waited patiently for him to continue, though my curiosity raged. He sounded sympathetic, painfully so.

"... When I was young… I did not know my parents very well." He explained. "... They refused me as their son, and I was sent to an Academy to be schooled until I could live on my own."

My heart twisted in my chest, stirring up a mixture of emotions. He spoke with such detail, as if he had been waiting to tell someone. I didn't speak.

"By then, I had become hardened against them." He continued, still staring at the floor. "It wasn't until they sent my sisters to apologize for what they had done. At first, I was disgusted. They wouldn't even face me in person. But as I grew accustomed to my new siblings, I realized they had been sent to teach me something more important than forgiveness..."

My mind spun. Sisters. He had sisters. Did this mean…?

Vibes.

The flurry of thoughts that followed was cut short. I looked back at Soundwave. His fingers curled around the unopened canister. It seemed impossible that I would detect the slightest shudder from him. A trembling of the spirit…

A tremor of grief.

"Soundwave…"

He didn't respond.

"Soundwave, I…"

He tensed. I realized too late that I had placed a hand on his shoulder. Quickly, I pulled away, heat rushing to my face.

"I... I'm sorry,"

He finally turned back to me, this time holding my gaze. A part of me wondered what his optics looked like, beneath that mask.

"It's okay…" He said quietly. "I've just… had a lot on my mind lately."

Eager to change the subject, I made the mistake of inquiring.

"Like what?" I asked innocently, "Maybe I can help."

He stared at me in silence for a long time, then sighed.

"You are a wonder, Audrey." He murmured, looking down once more. I didn't know how to respond to that.

"It's a wonder that…" He paused, bringing his hands to his face. There was a soft _click._

He set the visor down.

My heart pounded. What was he doing?

After a moment, he faced me.

"... It's a wonder that you would trust a monster like me."

xxx

I willed my heart to be still. His face…

His face was scarred. Faint blue stains bordered the marks, a clean line over one eye and part of his mouth. Energon from an old wound outlined his narrow features.

But that wasn't the first thing I noticed.

Brilliant, almond-shaped optics, the color of galaxies. I could almost imagine starlight feeding that violet glow.

I waited for my pulse to return to normal, and tried not to look so surprised. I swallowed, and softened my expression.

"A scar doesn't make you a monster," I assured him. He shook his head, and for a moment, those brilliant eyes were closed.

"I'm not talking about the scar." He said quietly. "I really am a monster." He paused, and a brief shimmer of mist clouded his optics.

"If only you knew…" He whispered. "... You would hate me."

An unexpected flare of defiance spurred me to do something I couldn't imagine myself doing in my right mind.

I leaned over and placed a kiss on the scar.

"Then don't tell me."

 **A/N: Yaay! The fog is lifting. I was afraid this story was getting too depressing. Anyhoo, what's going to happen next?! (Honestly, I don't really know yet, so you're just going to have to find out in the next chapter!) ;3**

 **Stay wonderful, everybody!**


	21. Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet Home and Sweeter Surprises**

Mason trudged up the slope, Vibes in tow.

He had spotted the shack the other day, on his way back from town. It was obviously abandoned, and it was pretty clear no one owned it. At least not in several decades.

"Here it is," He breathed, catching his breath. Vibes, on the other hand, was ecstatic.

"It's lovely!" She exclaimed. "... What is it?"

He laughed, straightening up. "It's a shack." He explained. "When it wasn't so broken down, it was probably used to store the explosives they used for that old mining tunnel."

"Oh! Yes, that makes sense." She giggled, "What did you say you were going to do with it?"

Mason shrugged. "Well, I was thinking it would be more appropriate for me to have my own place. Rather than taking up space in the bunker. I still have about four thousand dollars, plenty to get this fixed up. I might even bring some animals up here."

She perked up at the mention of animals. Besides human culture, they were her favorite thing about Earth.

"You mean…?"

"Yep. I could have a farm."

Vi squealed excitedly, clapping. Mason smiled.

"When do we start?" She asked.

"Right away, if you're up to it." Mason replied, pulling a bundle of wood planks out from the brush.

Vibes nodded.

xxx

The afternoon went smoothly, with Vibes' help. She held up the sagging roof, while Mason converted to his human form and hammered the new boards in place. Later, he would add new shingles and a door. Maybe even a fenced run for some chickens.

"Ameraucanas lay blue eggs," Vibes jabbered, "But I think Easter Eggers are my favorites. Are you going to get other animals, too? I wonder if Isamu would like company…"

Mason chuckled. She paused.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Just how much you know about Earth than even I do." He said. "You really love this place, don't you?"

Vibes sighed. "Yes… but sometimes I miss Cybertron."

Mason softened. He had forgotten just how much she had gone through. Losing her home, her family…

"I'm sorry." He said, pushing the nails aside and sitting cross-legged on the roof. Vibes moved away from the wall, gaze lowered.

"It's alright." She replied. "Honestly… I would rather stay here than go back. I don't know if I could handle the memories."

Mason nodded slowly. It made sense, that she would want to move on. Especially now that she had lived here for a while. She loved the color of Earth, and made a point of expressing how much better it was than Cybertron. But perhaps it had all been to ease her homesickness.

"It's okay to miss it, you know." He told her. "Sometimes it makes you realize just how much you loved it."

Vibes nodded. A mist shimmered over her optics.

"Oh, Vi…" Mason slid off the roof, morphing to his Cyberform. He didn't have any experience with girls, besides Audrey. Sisters were different. But this…

He bit his lip, unsure what he was supposed to do.

"I don't know how to be happy, anymore, Mason." She murmured. "I try and try, but I'm not truly happy anymore."

"Why didn't you say something?" He coaxed, "Mel and I could help…"

She shook her head. "I don't want to ruin Melody's healing. Optimus has been her saving grace. I don't want her to worry about me."

"But what about me?" He asked. "We're friends, right? You can talk to me, can't you?"

She was quiet for a moment, considering this.

Mason was caught off guard by her embrace, and had to hold on to the nearby tree to keep his balance. Coolant tears spilled from her optics onto his chestplate.

"Thank you." She whispered. "... Thank you for being my friend."

xxx

It took only two days to finish patching up the shack. Having Vibes around made the work go fast. Soon, Mason was tapping the last shingle into place on the roof.

He stood back, admiring their work. It had taken hours of work from sunrise to sunset, but it was ready. He was already planning what to put in it. A bed, to be sure. He would need some tools, and maybe a little dining table. Already, he was plotting out places to put a garden. Vibes had convinced him that a goat would be essential.

"Home sweet home." He sighed, putting his hands on his hips.

"Well, it's not done, yet." Vibes added. "We still have to put in the fencing and a door. And we can't forget the interior, of course, but I can't help with that."

Mason chuckled.

"I was referring to you."

She gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

He smiled. "Without you, this wouldn't be home. You've been kind to me from the beginning, even when you didn't know who I was." He paused, looking thoughtful. "... I can tell we'll be friends for a long time."

Vibes response was cut off by a shout;

"Guys!" It was Melody's voice. "Vi! Mason! Where are you?"

"Over here!" Mason called back, waving. Melody ran up, looking flustered.

"Mel, what's wrong?" Mason asked, steadying her. She looked like she might faint. Could bots faint? He didn't know. Vibes had forgotten whatever she was going to say, now holding her sister's hand.

"What's the matter?" She coaxed.

"Optimus was at the base," Melody sputtered. Mason raised an eyebrow, curious. It hadn't taken long to figure out the two of them were together. What could he have had to do with her sudden panic?

"Did he have bad news?" He asked, "Is that what's got you so worked up?"

Melody shook her head.

"No, no bad news… he…" She paused, embarrassed. "He came to propose a Consortium."

Vibes shrieked. It took a moment for Mason to realize it was a scream of delight.

"What?" Mason asked, "What's that mean?"

Vibes was almost too excited to give a straight answer.

"He asked her to marry him!"


	22. Twisted Fate

**Twisted Fate**

 **(Soundwave POV)**

It was time.

In a matter of minutes, the ship would dock over the mine, and we would make our escape. The final act… and the most dangerous.

Audrey was nervous, I could tell, but she didn't say anything. She listened carefully to the plan for the fifth time. Perhaps I was more nervous than her.

I checked my internal clock. One minute before we had to get moving.

"... Understand?" I finished. She nodded.

"I understood the first two times."

I sighed, willing my spark to ease it's pounding. Program hadn't stirred in the past twenty-four hours, and I hoped it would stay that way. I was hyper-aware. Watching and listening. I couldn't… no… _wouldn't_ let the plan fail.

Thirty seconds…

"Remember, stay behind me." I told her. She nodded again.

I took a deep breath, checking to make sure my visor was secure.

"Soundwave,"

I looked back to Audrey.

"We're going to make it." She said. "And if we don't…"

I shook my head. "Don't say it. I don't want to think about that."

She lowered her head. "Neither do I… but that doesn't mean it's not a possibility."

I knew it was a possibility. I had stayed up all night running the statistics.

"Nevertheless," I said quietly, "We're going to get out of here."

Two seconds. The current guard shift would be leaving.

"It's time."

xxx

The cameras were under my control. They would never know when I disappeared. We had to move fast. Audrey kept up surprisingly well.

Thirty seconds before the next shift arrived.

I didn't feel anything. Pure energy masked any emotion. The same seemed to go for Audrey. She followed without a word, her footsteps almost silent. The only complication would be keeping her out of sight once we left the ship. The dock would be swarming with workers. It was unlikely they knew about Audrey, but the guards there would.

Footsteps. Not ours.

"Get back." I whispered. She slipped into an empty side room. I followed, urging her out of sight.

" _The door!_ " She hissed. It hadn't closed. The guards appeared around the corner.

I pressed her back against the wall, hiding her with my form.

The guards passed, and I waited for the sound of their footsteps to fade. I looked back to Audrey. She stared up at me in surprise. Quickly, I moved away.

"Come on." I breathed, faceplate warming.

We stepped back into the hall. I checked the cameras now, making sure there were no other guards coming. I beckoned for Audrey to follow.

A shout from behind froze her in her tracks.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

xxx

My spark raced. Audrey looked up in panic.

I looked beyond her, the weight of dread bearing down heavier.

Not one guard. Not two.

 _Five._ Each one armed and aiming at us.

Had five guards even walked past? I was too disoriented to know. The sudden threat to the plan threw me off. We couldn't get caught. How could I have miscalculated so severely?

Audrey was just as shocked as I. She didn't run, however. In fact, she stayed perfectly still, frozen by panic.

A million different solutions came to mind. _Fight. Run. Bribe._

Before I could choose one, a guard on the far left of the group stirred. Time seemed to slow, as he lowered his gun… and turned it on the soldier next to him.

As soon as the mech fell, blaster fire exploded. Audrey screamed, hiding her face from the carnage. I pulled her behind me, shielding her from any stray shots.

When the brawl settled, only one guard stood. I couldn't tell which one it was. He looked at me, then at Audrey.

"You just aren't very lucky, are you?" He said to her. Suddenly, she seemed to relax.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"I am Axle." He replied. "And if you are the true Soundwave, you would be wise to follow me."

xxx

"We are safe here." Axle said, closing the door behind him. It didn't lock. If this was a trap, we could easily slip away.

Axle wasn't the weakest soldier I had seen, but still not as experienced as myself. I was skeptical, ready to put up a fight if that's what it came to. However, Audrey seemed to trust him. He hadn't brought any backup, and the other guards he shot had shown no signs of life.

I played along. For now.

"I thought they killed you!" Audrey exclaimed. "I never saw you again after the day we talked."

Axle chuckled. "I'm not easily caught. It helps to blend in, sometimes."

"What do you want with us?" I asked. "We're kind of on a tight schedule."

Axle nodded. "I know. You're trying to escape, right?"

"How did you know that?"

"Enigma wouldn't be sneaking around with a fugitive."

Enigma. Perhaps Program had built up more of a reputation than I thought.

"Anyway," Axle continued, "You can't escape. Not the way you're doing it, at least."

"Why?"

He nodded at Audrey. "She's got a tracking beacon on her. I was there when they installed it. Too deep in her hardware to remove without doing some serious damage."

Audrey touched the back of her neck, dread consuming her expression.

"Isn't there some way to disable it?" I asked. I remembered the notice on the computer. The beacon could be masked, at least.

Axle shook his head grimly. "It can't be disabled. We've lost a lot of good mechs trying to find a way. The best you can do is block the signal. So unless you're planning to keep her in a metal box, you're not going to get very far."

Audrey whimpered, gripping my hand. I glanced at her. Tears brimmed in her optics.

"Thank you for warning us." I said to Axle. "But we can't stay here. I know another safe place on the ship. I will take Audrey there and find you again later. There has to be a way."

Axle nodded. "I understand. My next shift is in the West wing. I'll signal when I see you."

xxx

 **(Audrey POV)**

My legs felt numb as I walked back to the room with Soundwave. Once again, my hope had been smashed. So quickly after I had gotten it back, it was taken from me.

Soundwave didn't say anything, but I could tell he was troubled. I wasn't the only one who wanted out of this place. He had been here far longer than me.

Would I have to wait that long, too?

xxx

I didn't realize I had been trembling until I sat down. Soundwave put a hand on my shoulder, steadying me.

I exhaled a shaky breath, rubbing my eyes with one hand.

"Don't worry," Soundwave said quietly. "I'll go back to Axle, and we'll figure this out."

I nodded a little, but it was hard to believe him.

"Audrey…"

He knelt by me, taking off his visor and setting it down. He signed.

"I can't promise you that we'll make our exit anytime soon,"

Tears stung my eyes again.

"... But I will promise to do everything in my power to get us out of here."

I sobbed, curling forward to hide my face in my hands. Strong, protective arms pulled me close, and I let Soundwave lay me down. He shifted to move away, and I grabbed his hand.

"Please," I whispered, "... Please don't leave me alone again…"

He looked at me for a long time, and I found myself lost to his ultraviolet eyes. And for one sweet moment, I forgot. As soon as they closed, reality flooded back.

"You are never alone." He murmured.

He was so close. So close that he could…

I swallowed. Every heartbeat pulsed harder, deeper. If I listened, I could hear his, too.

"Soundwave…"

He pulled back, looking away.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, picking up his visor. "I must go now."

I wanted to protest, to call him back. But I didn't. I could only watch helplessly as he walked away. The door opened, and he put on his visor. Then glanced back at me;

"I _will_ come back."


	23. Kindling

**Kindling**

Axle checked the hall before closing the door. Getting him off his shift had been tricky, but he had managed. I sat down.

"Why don't we just assume we trust each other for the moment," I suggested. "... And get down to business. Whatever you have to say, say it quickly, because I have a lot on my mind."

Axle nodded. "Of course. I am part of a group among the other soldiers called Kindling. We've been against Megatron and his cruelty from the beginning. Our numbers are few, but steadily growing. In the beginning, it was our plan to create a rebellion within the Decepticon forces. However, over time, our enthusiasm dwindled. Our organization crumbled, and the members scattered. Ever since then, we've stayed low. Recovering, and waiting for a leader."

"Wait," I said, putting up a hand. He stopped. "Are you suggesting that…"

"Hear me out, please," He pleaded. I hesitated, knowing where he was going with this.

Finally, I nodded.

"The only way you can truly b free from Megatron is to overpower him. We have been waiting, _training,_ for years. But we are only soldiers. We can't lead ourselves. I _know_ who you were. Megatron changed you, but I never gave up hope that you could be same great mech you were before. And now…"

I shook my head.

"I'm not great, Axle." I told him. "I never was."

"Don't say that!"

I blinked, surprised by his outburst. He sighed, dragging a hand over his faceplate.

"You have to believe me when I say I'll do anything to see Megatron be defeated." He said, quietly. "For eons, I've been called crazy, hoping someone would come along. Especially you." He paused, lowering his head.

"You're our last hope."

I wanted to ask why they didn't join the Autobots. Why wait for me? But I knew the answer. Like Audrey, they must all have tracking beacons. It's easy to mask one's life signal, but a beacon… they can only hide in plain sight.

"I can sympathize with your cause," I told him. "But there's something you don't understand. Program… the one you call Enigma, still exists in me. I don't know how to get rid of it, and it's likely I could be brought back under the Virus' control. If that happens…"

"We would be ruined." Axle murmured.

I nodded. "This is why I can't be your leader. It's too risky."

The soldier was silent for a minute.

"It is a risk." He admitted. "One that I would be willing to take, if you think you're strong enough…"

I shook my head. "I know I'm not. Already, I'm growing weak from resisting it… But what about Audrey? She never needed to be dragged into all of this. Shouldn't she at least have her freedom, even if we can't?"

Axle hesitated, as if unsure whether to answer.

"There is one thing…" He finally said, "... one of the escape pods. There was a malfunction with the launch mechanism, and it's been locked off from the others. No one bothered to fix it. The Kindling have reserved it for an emergency. If our organization was ever compromised, we could save at least one of us…"

"... You would be willing to do that?" I asked, "For Audrey?"

"Only because it can't be done for you."

"Never mind that. As long as she's safe."

Axle nodded. "Here's what you have to do…"


	24. The Longest Moment in Time

**A/N: Hi everybody! Sorry this took so long! I've been super busy lately. Anyway, the story is coming to an end. Hope you enjoy these last few chapters. Stay wonderful, and God bless!**

xxx

 **The Longest Moment in Time**

I didn't move. I didn't think. I didn't cry.

I hadn't slept all night, despite how exhausted I was.

My head was full of scattered shards. What was the point of hope, if only to have it smashed? I didn't try to piece it back together. It wouldn't help anything.

The door opened. I didn't have to look up to know who it was. At this point, I wouldn't have looked up anyway.

"Audrey, I talked to-" His sentence cut off. It seemed impossible that I would have any tears left. I tried to breathe, but it came out as a sob.

"... Audrey?"

He moved closer. Tentatively. Finally, he sat down.

"Audrey," Soundwave paused, his fingertips resting on my shoulder. "... Look at me."

I glanced up from the shelter of my arms. He wasn't wearing his visor.

My heart fluttered, and I scolded myself, turning my gaze away.

"It's no use." I muttered. "I'm not getting out of here. It would be better if you just handed me over. At least that way you might have a chance."

"Stop that!"

I started. That was the first time I had heard him raise his voice. I stared at him in shock, confused. He sighed, lowering his voice.

"Don't talk like that," He said. "You never know… you never know who might miss you."

I blinked, still a bit surprised.

"I talked to Axle." He continued. "There is a way. Just… not quite the way we hoped for."

"What does that mean?" I asked, straightening up a little.

"Well…" He paused, trying to find the words to explain it. "... It may take some time before you can be free again. Before either of us can be free again. First, Megatron has to be eliminated."

"But… you'd need an army to take him down," I said. "And then there's the others…"

Soundwave nodded. "I know. And that's where Axle comes in. a group of soldiers, calling themselves Kindling. It's not an army, but it's a start. They want me to lead them."

"Are you?"

He looked away.

"I refused. There's no telling what may happen to me. I might fall back under Megatron's control. I can't risk betraying them. Once the day is over, I'm going to erase that memory, and hope Kindling can find a way on their own."

"... And where do I fit into all of this?" I asked, unsure whether I wanted to know. He hesitated.

"... The Kindling… have reserved an escape pod,"

"No!" I cried, "You're not going to…"

"No, no," He said. "Just listen. The pod is damaged. It won't launch. It's the perfect place to keep you hidden until all of this is over. You'll be in stasis, so it won't feel like a long time."

"Stasis?" My heart pounded. A part of me was terrified. Not of being in stasis, but of…

… Of being _alone._

"I'll be alone…" I whispered. Saying it out loud only made the realization worse.

Soundwave stared for a moment, unsure how to respond. Carefully, he turned my face back to him.

"Audrey…" He said gently, "... Last night I told you that you'll _never_ be alone."

"And then you left!" I whimpered, "You left me…"

His gaze fell.

"I know."  
I looked up at him. He looked… _sad._ Regretful, even.

"Soundwave…"

I bit my lip, feeling sorry. I wasn't the only one feeling hopeless. I lowered my head.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. "I just… I don't know what to think anymore. Everything's happened so fast, and…" I paused, taking a breath. "... I just want things to be _normal_ again."

Tears brimmed in my eyes.

"... I just want to go _home_."

"Oh, Audrey…" Soundwave sighed, pulling me closer. I didn't protest. Tears slid down my face, and I choked on a breath.

"Shh," He murmured, "It's going to be okay."

 _Okay._ I repeated to myself. _It's going to be okay._

 _Someday._

xxx

My heart raced as fast as my feet. Axle disappeared around the next corner, and I panicked again. Urging my legs to move faster, I nearly slammed into him as he came to an abrupt stop.

"Axle!" I hissed, being careful not to yell. "Why did you stop?"

"Sorry," He replied. "... We're here."

I looked around. The pod bay wasn't quite what I had expected. A narrow inset along the corridor, lined with small doors. Each had a keypad next to it, all except for one.

Axle walked up to the pod on the far end of the line. A metal plate had been bolted over the keypad. Axle easily removed it, as if it had already been loosened.

"Soundwave should be here soon." He said, tapping a code into the keypad. The door to the pod slid open with a hiss of air. He motioned for me to go in.

"Did he explain what's going to happen?" Axle asked. I nodded.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way." He said quietly. "I know how it feels to just want to go home."

I looked at him, sympathetic. I could only imagine how it must feel to be fighting for a cause you despise. Out of fear…

"It's going to work out." I told him. Not quite believing my own words. He wasn't convinced, either.

"Whatever happens," He said, "I promise I'll do everything I can."

"We both will."

Axle stepped aside, letting Soundwave come forward.

"Thank you, Axle." He said. "You should go back before they realize you're missing."

Axle nodded, turning and marching back the way we had come. I watched him go.

Once he had disappeared, Soundwave turned back to me.

"Are you ready?"

I looked down at the floor. No. I wasn't ready. I would never be ready.

"Yes."

xxx

I stared out the tiny pilot's window, looking out over the endless sky below. The clouds thinned, and I could see the surface. Rocky, in places, with patches of green. Mountains, shrouded with mist. I could only guess where we were. Asia, maybe.

Wherever it was, I likely wouldn't be seeing anything like it for a long time. The first and last glimpse of Earth that I would see, maybe for years.

"Audrey,"

It was time. There was no turning back now. No turning back…

I savored one last long look at the surface, before the clouds covered it again. I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and willing myself to stay calm. A part of me was wild with fear, a terrified animal screaming to run. Run, fight. Save yourself.

But another part of me knew this was the only way. For now.

A hand on my shoulder. I moved closer, feeling his spark pulse beneath his armor.

"... I'm scared."

"It will be alright."

Would it? I didn't know. I didn't want to think about it.

A single tear slipped from my eye, making a slow trail down my face.

"Please don't leave me alone again…"

"I wish there was another way."

I looked up at him, my reflection staring back off his visor. Hesitantly, I reached up. Finding the tabs on either side of his face, I took off his mask. Behind it, sad violet eyes gazed down at me.

"Soundwave…"

"I want to be free as much as you." He said. "... To see my sisters. My family… but…"

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. It was my turn to apologize. Through the madness, I had slowly pieced the story together. Vibes, the girl what had been in the cell next to mine, must be one of his sisters. When she had said her brother was being held captive, I had assumed she meant in another cell. Now I realized he was a captive of his own mind. His body was his prison.

Megatron's caged bird.

"I can't remember a time when things were simple." He murmured. "Everything has changed. And then… this happened. _You_ happened. And now…"

He trailed off, lost in some distant thought. I thought I saw the light in his eyes fade… perhaps it was only a trick of the light.

"And now… what?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, coming back to reality. He looked back to me.

"And now… despite all of that… I think I've fallen in love."

My heart was pounding so fast I couldn't feel it. That, or it had stopped altogether. Surely, I had heard wrong. Old thoughts of a dream came back. This had to be a dream. It must all be a dream. I would wake up, and Akiko would be there, and Mason…

I didn't resist him, however. My back touched the wall. He was close. Closer than before.

"Soundwave…"

He met my gaze, and I forgot what I wanted to say. He didn't back away this time.

It was nothing like what I had imagined my first kiss would be like. It was warmth. It was every emotion I had ever felt-sadness, pain, hope, giddiness-all melted into one.

It was the first real love I had felt in a long time.

I dropped the visor. It clattered to the floor. Soundwave didn't care.

For the longest moment in time, I was free.

xxx

I stepped into the tiny upright chamber, and Soundwave tapped something into the controls.

"It might take a few minutes." He explained. "But it won't hurt."

I hadn't expected it to, but the assurance was comforting.

"How long do you think I will be in here?" I asked.

"I don't know." He replied, avoiding my gaze. "And I can't promise that I'll be here when you wake up. But don't worry about that."

I wondered what this would do to my ability to morph. I didn't ask. Even if I had to sacrifice that, at least I would still be alive.

"I guess this is goodbye, then." I said. Soundwave turned back to me.

"Not goodbye." He told me. "Just… see you next time."

"If there is a next time."

"Don't talk like that," He said, lifting my chin to meet his gaze. For the first time ever, I saw him smile.

"Everything is going to be alright. Okay?"

"... Okay…"

He stepped back, reaching for the pod door. Before closing it, he looked to me again.

"And, Audrey?"

I glanced up. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

I looked at him for a long time, letting his violet gaze flood my mind. Drowning out every fear…

"I love you, too."


	25. Time Lapse

**Time Lapse:**

 **Three years have passed. Just as he predicted, Soundwave fell back under the control of the Virus. Program returned, stronger than ever, and Axle began to lose hope that the Kindling would ever have a leader to start their revolution.**

 **Meanwhile, in the Cascades, Mason has built himself a home in the abandoned shed. Fully furnished with the money he had. He became quite fond of his new life, and slowly began to accept that he might never see his sister again. He moved on, and focused his energy on his new responsibilities. To Vibes' delight, he brought up goats and chickens to his new home. Isamu was not forgotten, but everyone was surprised to see him become an excellent mouser. (And even lose some weight!) Mason also kept in touch with his parents, who struggled through a long period of time in trying to accept how little could be done to find Audrey. Slowly, they too moved on with their lives, and were happy to be reunited with their son. Mason sometimes returned to his childhood home to catch up with his parents, and share memories.**

 **Melody spent a lot of time worrying about Optimus. It was a given, considering he had a war to fight. He visited when he could, and promised that when everything was done, they would settle down. Perhaps even back on Cybertron.**

 **The other Autobots eventually forgot about the twins, and continued their fight against the Decepticons. Optimus was reluctant to tell Melody about their encounters with Soundwave, however. He obviously wasn't the same Mech she had once known.**

 **And while life and war continued, Audrey remained in stasis.**

 **Now, the war seems to be over. The Autobots have taken over the Decepticon ship and are ready to begin rebuilding civilization on Cybertron. But the story isn't over yet…**


	26. Awakening

**A/N: Ok, folks… this is it… the grand finale of Triple Beat. It's been a great run, and you can be sure there will be a few more Odds and Ends afterword, but otherwise, this is it. Warning: these last few chapters have movie spoilers!**

 **xxx**

 **Awakening**

Everything had moved so fast after the Autobots took over. It was a joyous event for the Kindling. However, it would take time to prove their loyalty. It was a promising start, to be trusted outside the ship. Construction wasn't in their best talents. Though Axle was certain they were improving.

Just when his hopes started to rise, they crashed back down again.

He had felt like a coward, fleeing from the battle. When Unicron entered the city, the others stood up to fight. Not Axle.

To his surprise, his call for a groundbridge was answered. Guilt flooded his spark, but his promise was stronger.

He had not yet told the Autobots about Audrey. Not while there was still possible danger. And now, with Soundwave missing…

It didn't matter. He had to protect her.

So while the battle raged, Axle hid. He hid in the pod. The one place he knew he would be safe. It seemed selfish, of course. Isolating himself, when he should have been fighting. But Audrey's life depended on his survival. He was the last. Without him, all memory of Audrey would be lost…

He listened to the sounds of war outside the ship. Sounds he had hoped to never hear again. Explosions, screams, battle cries. He could see the fire outside the window.

He saw the engine as it was consumed in the inferno.

And then…

And then…

Everything was dark.

xxx

When he woke up, the ship was silent. The distant thrum of the engines-which he had grown so accustomed to-had stopped.

The ship was grounded.

Putting a hand on the wall, Axle stood up. Looking around, he waited for his vision to adjust to the darkness. The power must have been cut off. But if the power was off…

"Oh no…"

Axle felt the wall for the controls. Panic made his spark pound harder by the millisecond, as the screen stayed dark.

Frantic, he knelt and ripped off the panel beneath the keypad. He had never tried this himself, but he had seen it done before. Hoping for the best, he pulled out what appeared to be the main power cord and plugged it into the open port next to it. There was something else… a switch? There was only one on the board.

"Please," Axle murmured, "Please, please be right…"

He flipped the switch, and nearly melted with relief when the lights came on and the stasis chamber started humming again. Axle looked inside. Audrey's dormant form remained unharmed, and-hopefully-alive. There was no telling how long he had been unconscious.

"Don't give up now, Audrey." He murmured. "Not when we're so close…"

He backed away, prying open the door. He glanced back at the pod,

"I'll be back. Just… stay alive."

xxx

There was no time to waste. If Audrey had gone too long without power, she could have been injured. Or worse… killed.

Axle transformed and drove as fast as his wheels would take him. Bursting out the cargo door of the main deck, he barely noticed the explosion of color that erupted from the well of Allsparks. The sign of a new era.

But what would a new era be, if he failed to keep his promise?

Axle raced to where the others had gathered. Transforming, he barrelled into Knockout. All eyes turned to him.

"Get off me!" Knockout growled. "What's wrong with you?!"

Axle scrambled to his feet. Ignoring Knockout, he turned to the other Autobots.

"Which one of you is the medic?" He asked, spark racing. Though he felt a little guilty, ruining the moment, there weren't many left for Audrey.

The orange-and-white mech stepped forward, looking confused. "I am," He said. "What's wrong?"

"You have to come, quickly!"

"I'm a medic, too, you know." Knockout muttered. Axle glared at him.

"Yes, but I doubt _you'd_ be the first thing she wanted to see."

xxx

Ratchet kept up as best he could with the speeding vehicon. The others followed behind, curious to see what was going on. The joyous event had quickly turned back to panic.

Axle transformed and skidded to a stop. Ratchet did the same, watching as the soldier stepped carefully into the open door of an escape pod. Seeing the medic hadn't followed him, he beckoned.

"In here," He said. "Hurry!"

The medic stepped inside, following the soldier's gaze to the stasis capsule.

"Please," The vehicon begged. "You have to help her…"

xxx

For a moment, Audrey wondered if she was dead. The darkness seemed to grow so deep that it broke through stasis. A glitch? Something was happening. Her heart flickered in her metal body, growing weak. She couldn't feel anything. Not yet, at least. But her mind was awake.

There were voices. Or was she imagining them? Maybe not.

Light exploded beyond her closed eyes. Some unseen force pulled her out of her protective shell.

It was colder than she remembered.

Voices again, but she didn't notice.

A prickling sensation rippled through her, biting at her arms and legs. Cold… so very cold…

xxx

"She's conscious." Ratchet concluded, stepping back from the berth. "The best we can do now is give her some Energon… and wait."

Axle shuddered. She looked dead. Ratchet said she wasn't. Though part of him still feared the worst.

He tried to stand still. Wringing his hands as he stared at her, helpless. What more could be done? Nothing.

And it felt horrible.

xxx

It felt like an eternity later that she finally moved.

Well, _moved_ is a stretch. Her finger shifted. The slightest twitch, and Axle's sparkbeat spiked. He had stayed by her side even after the others had left. It just felt like something he had to do. For Audrey's sake, if not anyone else's.

 _Poor Audrey._ He thought, settling back down. _She'll wake up soon. What am I going to tell her about Soundwave?_

He lowered his head, the moment of hope quickly shrouded with grief. It hadn't taken long to see that the two were in love. Though he wasn't sure they both knew it. When Soundwave changed back, the difference was crushing. Axle remembered the moment he had realized what had happened. It was like every ounce of life had been drained out of the mech. A lifeless shell. The Program.

A small sound pulled him from his thoughts. Axle looked up.

Audrey's face contorted. A grimace. She blinked, green optics adjusting to the light. A wave of relief flooded the doubt. She was awake.

"Audrey,"

Recognition. She focused on him, barely turning her head before wincing again.

"Easy, you're still recovering."

"... Axle…?"

She was barely audible.

"Shh," He said. "Don't say anything. Just rest."

"... Where are we?" She asked, ignoring him. "... It's so cold…"

"It's just from being in the pod." He explained. "You'll get used to the temperature change after a while. Just relax, okay?"

She stared at him, a million questions swirling behind her optics. Letting out a short sigh, she blinked them away.

"Okay."


	27. Bittersweet Reunion

**Bittersweet Reunion**

Melody awoke to the familiar feeling. Something was wrong.

She felt it every time Optimus went to battle. Every time he was injured.

But this was different.

The protoform inside stirred, and she willed it to calm. It would be a long time before the child was born. News had reached them, that Cybertron had been restored. But it would be a long time yet before new life could emerge. On native soil, or elsewhere.

Getting up, Melody left her quarters and went outside. In the distance, she could hear Mason's rooster crowing. Morning was coming.

"Why did I ever thing I would be strong enough to carry a Prime's child?" She asked aloud, laying a hand on her abdomen. Beneath the surface, the protoform twitched. Fully formed, but not yet ready to be born. Not yet…

Melody closed her eyes, trying to look beyond. Past the forest, past the atmosphere. She saw the surface of her home planet. Cybertron. Alive, and almost ready for her return.

But something was missing.

"Optimus…" She whispered. "What is happening? Our child is unsettled… and I am afraid…"

Too many times she had said that. Afraid. Afraid. She was afraid. It was maddening. Only when she touched Cybertron's surface, and saw her husband again, would she no longer fear his demise.

And yet…

His demise seemed to be in the past.

xxx

Mason shot upright in his bed. Someone was knocking.

Well, more like threatening to demolish the house, but to a robot, it was knocking.

"Vibes!" He called. "Is that you?"

"Mason!" She cried back, "We just got a comm from Cybertron! Get out here!"

"I'm coming, keep your head on!"

Going out the back door, he morphed to his cyberform. No need to traumatize the poor girl in coming out half-dressed.

"What time is it?" He asked, rubbing his optics. "This is early, Vi, even for me."

"Listen!" She snapped impatiently. "The Autobots just got attacked by an army of undead Predacons. They've been taken care of now, but they've run into something else!"

"What?"

"Your sister, Audrey!"

" _What?_ " Mason's heart dropped. "But… but that's impossible… There hasn't been any word of Audrey for over three years!"

"Well, now there has." Vibes said. "And not only that, but she might have information on what happened to Soundwave. I talked Ratchet into sending a spacebridge for us to join them right away."

"But what about Melody?" He asked, still in shock at the prospect of his sister being alive.

"It won't hurt her." Vibes answered, knowing what he meant. "Besides, it will be better if she has the baby there, anyway. We might as well stay a while and get things straightened out."

Mason blinked. It was all so sudden… and yet…

If Audrey could truly be alive…

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

xxx

Audrey stood on still-weak legs, staring intently at the open space.

"You should sit down," Axle told her, "You're not fully recovered yet."

"No," She insisted, "I'm fine."

"He's right, Audrey," Ratchet said. "Perhaps you shouldn't strain yourself."

"I said I'm fi-"

A flash of green cut her off as Bumblebee opened the bridge.

Audrey's heart seemed to stop beating in the moments that she waited… and waited… it felt like forever. Until a petite white femme burst out. Audrey nearly lost her balance. Axle quickly moved to her side, steadying her.

"Thanks," She murmured.

Meanwhile, the white femme was bubbling with excitement. When Audrey looked up again, time seemed to stop.

Two others had come through the portal behind the femme. Audrey only saw one.

It was him.

xxx

"Oh my _gosh_!" Vibes squealed. "I can't believe it! Melody, can you believe it? We're on Cybertron! We're _home_!"

Melody smiled slightly, keeping a hand on her abdomen as if to protect the protoform that rested there. She was excited. Mason could tell. She would finally get to be with her Prime, for good.

Stepping out of the portal, she wobbled a bit. Mason held out a hand to help her regain her balance.

"Thanks." She said, straightening up.

Mason looked around. There were a lot of unfamiliar faces. A few he knew, from meeting them briefly as a child.

"Mason?"

Time slowed. Mason snapped towards the voice. The voice he hadn't heard in over three years…

xxx

Audrey pushed away from Axle, stumbling into her brother's arms. Huge tears spilled from her eyes.

"... Audrey?"

Hearing his voice only made her cry more. It had been too long. Too long since she saw her own brother. Too much doubt, wondering if he was alive, and now…

"Audrey,"

She looked up, barely able to see straight through the tears. He smiled, brushing them away.

"Thank God…" He whispered, tears welling in his own eyes as he looked at her. "Thank God you're alive…"

Too shaken for words, Audrey buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing.

"Shh," he coaxed, "Shh, it's okay. It's okay…"

"Where's Optimus?"

Audrey looked up. It was the femme. Or was it a different one? She seemed confused.

"Mason," Audrey whispered, "Who is she?"

"Oh!" He gasped, swiping away a stray tear. "That's Melody. And… Vibes? Where'd you go?"

 _Vibes…_

The first femme appeared, bouncing back from the window. They were identical.

"Twins?"

"Yeah," Mason said. "Cool, no? Hey Vibes, this is Audrey."

Vibes gasped, the excitement in her eyes turning to wonder. " _Audrey_?"

Audrey turned to get a better look at her, trying to remember where they had met.

"Do I know you?" She asked. "You seem familiar."

Mason chuckled. "Maybe you two should get to know each other. We've all got a lot to catch up on."

Vibes smiled widely, "Come on!"

Audrey didn't have a chance to protest as the femme dragged her away. Mason laughed.

"You'll get used to it!"

xxx

Melody looked around once more. Ratchet and Bumblebee were here, so was Arcee. There were a few others she didn't recognize, but no Prime.

"Mason," She said, turning back to him. "I don't see Optimus."

His expression turned to concern. "Why wouldn't he be here?"

"I don't know," She murmured, "Unless…"

"Don't say it." He told her. "Just calm down."

"I'm afraid her apprehension may be a reality."

They turned to face Ratchet. The medic hesitated, seeing Melody's shock.

"... I had hoped you wouldn't have mentioned him." He admitted.

"Well, she _is_ his _wife_ ," Mason said, frowning. "What are you suggesting happened to him?"

"You don't mean he…"

Ratchet averted his gaze. "He gave the ultimate sacrifice."

"No!" Melody choked, eyes misting, "It can't be…"

Mason could only stare in shock. "You mean he's…?"

"I'm sorry, Melody," Arcee said gently, stepping forward. "We know how much he meant to you."

Melody shook her head, backing away. "No… no, no, no, no, no…."

Her voice wavered. Sobbing, she turn and ran.

"Melody, wait!" Arcee started after her. Mason cut her off.

"No," He said, " _I'll_ talk to her."

xxx

"It's beautiful." Audrey murmured, staring out the window.

"Not as beautiful as it was before." Vibes signed. "But it will be. Soon."

"So, why do you seem so familiar to me?" Audrey asked, turning to face her. "I know I've never seen you before…"

"We were prisoners." Vibes recalled. "On this very ship. I remember your voice, you were in the cell next to mine."

Audrey began to remember now. The voice in the dark. A secret friend.

"I remember…" She said quietly. "We talked about our brothers."

Vibes nodded. "It must be a relief to see yours is alive and well." She said. "I was wondering if you knew anything about mine…?"

Audrey looked back out the window.

"It took me a long time to put all the pieces together." She said. "But I figured it out eventually. Your brother is Soundwave."

Vibes perked up.

"But… I'm afraid I don't know where he is now."

"Oh." Vibes' spark faded. "I was afraid of that."

"It's an interesting story, though." Audrey said. "How we met."

"You mean he didn't act… strange?"

"Sort of." Audrey admitted. "At first. He wasn't like the others. Quiet, and kind of mysterious. He ended up saving me from Knockout."

Vibes said nothing, listening for anything that might give a clue to her brother's whereabouts.

"... I was skeptical at first," Audrey continued. "But I learned to trust him. He was going to help me escape, but then…"

She trailed off, remembering the last few hours that she had seen him.

"You don't have to tell me." Vibes said. "He's gone. I was ready to accept that before I came here."

"Well, it's hard to tell for sure." Audrey told her, trying to sound comforting. "Just because he's not here doesn't mean he's dead. He might have slipped away during one of the battles. He could be out there, somewhere." She gestured out the window towards the alien sky. Vibes sighed.

"Somehow I doubt that."

xxx

Melody was in hysterics. No matter what Mason did to calm her down, she couldn't stop. He had never seen her this way. Calm, collected Melody, crying and muttering. She was going insane.

"Melody, stop!" Mason pleaded. He hadn't wanted to resort to this…

Grabbing her shoulders, he pushed her against the wall.

"Let me go!" She cried, trying to squirm away. He was stronger, though.

"No." He said firmly. "You have to listen to me. I know this is hard…"

" _Hard_!" She wailed, " _Hard_ was when I waited for him at the base. _Hard_ was when I found out I would have to raise his child on my own. This isn't _hard_. This… this is-"

She trailed off, her words turning into sobs. That was a start.

"Shh," Mason murmured, easing up on her. Some reunion. He had waited so long to see Audrey again, but…

But the twins needed him. Audrey had lasted three years on the nemesis.

"Why…" Melody moaned, "Why does this have to happen to me? On a day that's supposed to be happy…"

"We don't always know why things are allowed to happen to us." Mason said, quoting his father. She was limp, now. Weighed down with misery. Strange how quickly girls' emotions changed…

"Oh, Mel…" Mason sighed, letting her lean against him. "I don't know what to tell you. It's one of the worst feelings… I've felt it myself."

Melody didn't reply. She was silent, now. A steady stream of tears trailing down her face.

"I'll tell you what," He said, pulling away. "Before you get too deep into your grieving, let's have Ratchet check on that baby of yours. Now that we're on Cybertron, it won't be too long before it's time."

Rubbing tears from her optics, Melody nodded. There would be time for grieving later. She couldn't let herself neglect the last connection she had to Optimus.


	28. The End of the Beginning (Part 1)

**The End of the Beginning (Part 1)**

It had been about a week that they had been on the ship. Audrey shared a room with Mason, just like they had as children. Every day, he told her a little more about what he had been doing for the three years they had been separated, and in turn she told him more about her imprisonment on the nemesis. It was a lot to take in, and as they shared stories, the bigger picture started to come into view. The Autobots had their share of puzzle pieces, as well-but they were often busy with construction of the new city. It would be called Centralis, the City of New Beginning. Every day, it was looking more and more like a city. As new residents flooded in from all over the planet, more and more buildings went up to accommodate for them.

But Audrey wasn't thinking about any of that.

In fact, she wasn't sure she was thinking at all.

She was dreaming.

It was the same dream. For the fourth night in a row. But this time… there was something different.

xxx

The music was beautiful. An unfamiliar tune that struck a chord in Audrey's heart. She was relaxed.

All too soon, the music stopped. With it, the mood changed. Frustration, anger, confusion.

"... Your parents," Someone was saying. A faceless mech she didn't recognize. "They sent…"

Sisters? I went to see for myself.

There they were. Adolescent versions of Vibes and Melody. Dancing…

The scene changed, but the twins remained. They danced on a stage, now. A little taller, a little older. Perfectly in sync and one with the music.

"Soundwave… We love you."

The scene changed again. Blood. Violence.

Megatron was there. He looked different, though. Younger. _Saner._

We fought. It was a tie.

Switch to Vibes and Melody. They were grown up. Screaming something… crying…

This might be the last chance…

"I love you."

Time passed. Years flashed by like seconds. War broke out on a peaceful land. There was tension in the ranks. Megatron was angry.

Audrey watched in third person, now. Soundwave, war-beaten and weak, shoved to his knees before the warlord. Megatron shouted something, but he didn't seem to hear. He looked dazed. Numbed by years of battle.

"Answer me!" Megatron roared, swiping a hand through the space between them. Energon sprayed, and Soundwave didn't make a sound. He looked up. A clean slice across his face, dripping blue blood. It wasn't too deep, but it would leave a scar.

"Consider that your final warning." Megatron growled, turning away.

Push turned to shove. The final warning wasn't enough. The scene changed.

A dim laboratory. Audrey knew one when she saw one. Soundwave lay strapped to the berth, barely conscious through the drunken feeling of multiple sedatives.

The one-eyed mech was terrifyingly smart. A genius, at that. Fear gnawed at her mind.

Megatron was saying something.

"... So it has come to this."

"It is the logical choice, my lord." The cyclops assured him. "He is far too powerful to leave to his own will."

"I know his power, Shockwave." Megatron rumbled. "You are certain this will secure his loyalty?"

"More than certain."

The corrupted visor went on.

 _Download complete: Activating Virus. Status: 75%_

 _87%_

 _99%_...

xxx

Audrey shot upright, immediately regretting it. Her head throbbed from the intensity of the dream. Mason stirred in the berth nearby. Turning over, his tired expression turned to concern.

"Audrey? What's wrong?"

It was then the realized she was trembling. Her eyes darted back and forth, following invisible fragments of dream as they flew away.

"Mason…" She breathed, feeling faint. "... Go get Ratchet…"

xxx

Soundwave awoke, surrounded by his own energon. A fresh trail dripped from the corner of his mouth. Pieces of his armor littered the grey floor.

It had been almost a month that he had been trapped in the Shadowzone. Things were different. Program remained strong, however. Soundwave kept fighting back, sapping what little energy he had left. The internal battle raged to a climax in the silence of the fourth dimension. Sanity was no longer a priority. He _had_ to escape the Virus. If only to be victorious in his dying moment.

It was a battle of memory. Every night, Program tortured him with memories of the past. Soundwave did what he could to numb the pain; projecting his own selection of memory into the nightmares. Last night's had been the worst yet.

 _Soon._ Program seemed to say, haunting his mind. _Soon, I will finish you._

He hadn't been able to move for the past few days. In the heat of battle, Program drove him to tear out his own struts. Easily replaced, but impossible to maneuver without.

His spark pulsed faintly beneath his mangled chestplate. Laserbeak had been spared, at least. The drone had been tossed aside somewhere out of reach while Program clawed towards his spark. It would be only a matter of days before it was all over.

The Virus had been created specifically to force Soundwave into submission. Several times during the war, he had dropped hints to the Autobots, as far as when a skirmish would be sent out, or where a minor base was located. Small, subtle clues. Megatron found out every time, though. First there was a reprimand. Then a warning, then punishment. The Virus.

Of course, there was a failsafe if Program ever deactivated. The Kill Switch. Somewhere deep in Soundwave's mind, a new program loaded. With the Decepticons defeated, there was no use for him anymore.

The Kill Switch Program was anything but humane. Megatron must have assumed that if the Virus ever failed, it would be Soundwave's fault. Thus, he would dispose of him. And who better to do the job than Soundwave himself?

xxx

"There's nothing wrong, as far as I can tell." Ratchet told Mason. "What did you say she told you?"

"She's seeing Soundwave," He explained, "In her dreams. Apparently it's been going on for a few days now, but just now she woke up from the worst one yet."

"I see." The medic murmured. "Well, there's many reasons it could be happening. She spent such a long time on the ship that he could have imprinted on her memory."

Mason shook his head, lowering his voice. "It's not that. She says she's seeing _his_ memories. Images of Vibes and Melody as youth. The beginning of the war."

Ratchet blinked, surprised.

"I've never heard of anything like that before…" He said quietly, glancing back at the patient. Audrey stood at the window, gazing out over the dim landscape. "Unless…"

xxx

"Telepathy?" Audrey repeated. "You mean, reading minds?"

"Or sending messages." Mason said, sitting down next to her. "It's rare, but Ratchet says he's seen it before, during the war."

"I don't understand…"

"He said that Shockwave tempered with that kind of thing during the war. One of his super-soldier experiments. Sound familiar?"

Audrey shuddered. "Just keep explaining."

"Sorry. Anyway, only a few of the subjects survived, and they died quickly because they didn't have any mental stabilizer to control the amount of data they were taking in."

"But why would I have that?" Audrey asked, confused.

Mason shook his head. "Not you. Soundwave. Ratchet thinks that, considering Soundwave's… condition, Shockwave might have used him in a few tests."

"The Virus…"

"What?"

"The Virus." Audrey said again. "Vibes was telling me about it. Something she found in the Ship's database while she was here. By what she could tell, Soundwave had been… reprogrammed, I guess… to make him loyal to Megatron. Maybe that acted like a mental stabilizer?"

"Maybe." Mason shrugged. "I don't know anything about it."

"It's all so weird…" She murmured. "I had a dream about Akiko, too. That's how I knew he was dead…"

Mason gaped. "You had a dream about Akiko?"

She nodded. "Why?"

"So did I! That's when I decided to leave the house. I was following some coordinates he gave me…"

Audrey thought for a moment. "Well, he didn't give me any coordinates. But somehow, I feel like this is related to it. Like whatever made me dream about Akiko made me dream about Soundwave."

"Did Soundwave talk to you in the dream?" Mason asked.

"No. It was like he didn't see me. But…"

"But what?"

"Mason…" Audrey breathed, "I think I just figured it out…"


	29. The End of the Beginning (Part 2)

**The End of the Beginning (Part 2)**

"You want to do _what?!_ "

"Go to the Shadowzone and find Soundwave." Audrey repeated.

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness, Audrey," Melody said, "But Soundwave was trapped there for a reason. He's too far gone to bring back."

Audrey shook her head. "You don't understand. There's something going on. I can't explain it completely, but I know… I feel like he's trying to call me."

"Audrey, you're still recovering from stasis," Ratchet said. "These dreams you're having could simply be a side effect."

Mason sighed. "I hate to disagree with a doctor, but I have to take Audrey's side on this. It seems too repetitive, too specific to be a side effect."

"We can't take the risk, Mason." Ratchet said. "If someone went in, I would have to keep the portal open so they could come back. It would be too easy for Soundwave to escape, and if he is still corrupted, he could do some serious damage."

"But… what if you closed the portal?" Mason suggested, "Leave it closed for a certain amount of time, then open it again."

Ratchet thought for a moment. "I suppose that could work… but whoever went in would be taking a serious risk of being trapped."

"I'm willing to take that risk."  
"You!" Audrey cried, "But-"

"I've already decided, Audrey. Soundwave means a lot to you, and to the twins." He looked over at Vibes and melody, who were equally shocked by his suggestion. "... Too much for me to allow him to remain trapped without knowing the truth."

No one knew what to say. Mason knew what he was walking into. If Soundwave was still corrupted, he could be killed. But if he wasn't…

The family would finally be complete again.

Was it a risk worth taking? Mason thought so. Audrey and the twins knew better than to argue with him, but none of them could just allow him to risk his life. Especially so soon after they had been reunited.

"But-Mason!" Audrey protested, "What if you don't come back?"

Mason smiled a little. "I'll come back."

"Mason-"

"Audrey, listen," He said quietly, "I wouldn't be going if I didn't have a good feeling about it. We both had dreams about Akiko, and I can't help feeling like this is something similar. I _will_ come back."

xxx

"At least take someone with you," Vibes insisted, "I'm fast, especially with my new alt!"

Mason shook his head. "I'm going alone. You and Melody need to stick together. Audrey's too weak to go even if she wanted to, and the Autobots need to focus on Centralis."

"The bridge is ready, Mason." Ratchet said reluctantly.

Mason nodded. "I'm ready. Give me ten minutes, then open it again for thirty seconds."

"Mason, wait," Audrey said, grabbing his arm. "What if you're not there?"

"Don't worry, Audrey." He told her, "I'm not alone in this."

The portal opened, and Mason turned away. Running a few steps and transforming. As soon as he disappeared, the bridge closed behind him.

Silence fell over the group as the clock began to tick.

xxx

The Shadowzone was dim and grey. The name was fitting, at least.

Mason drove through the halls, ignoring the eerie silence. He followed his instinct. Where would he go, if he was trapped in the fourth dimension?

He went through several corridors before realizing he was going in circles. Apparently there was a travel limit.

Mason transformed, checking his internal clock. Five minutes left.

"Where are you?" He murmured, looking around. A glint of metal in the shadows caught his attention. He moved closer. It was far too small to be a mech. Mason shuddered, hoping it wasn't a detached limb.

Upon further inspection, he was relieved to see it wasn't. A bird-like drone. Probably the notorious Laserbeak.

"Well, that's a start." Mason said to himself, Picking up the drone. It seemed to be deactivated. For the moment, at least. A dark spot on the floor caught his eye as he tucked Laserbeak under his arm. Bending down, he swiped a finger through it.

Energon.

"Gotcha."

The trail was surprisingly easy to follow. It wasn't long before Mason found what he was looking for. Though, not in the way he had expected…

Soundwave lay sprawled on the floor. Somewhat elevated against the wall, his chestplate was mangled so that his spark was visible. Mason grimaced, looking away. Was he still alive?

It didn't matter. Alive or not, he was getting him out of here.

"Come on, brother," He grunted, lifting the mech's arm over his shoulder. "You're family, now. I'm not giving up on you that easily."

Soundwave was tall. Much taller than Mason. But he didn't stop. Clamping Laserbeak under one arm and supporting Soundwave's limp body with the other, he started back the way he had come.

xxx

The portal was open again. No Mason. No Soundwave.

"Ten more seconds..." Ratchet announced warily. A spike of panic went through Audrey's heart. Fighting the urge to run in after him, she went to Vibes, sobbing.

Melody stared intently at the swirling green light. Waiting. She refused to believe he wouldn't make it. He _had_ to make it. With or without Soundwave.

Suddenly, there was a clatter of metal as something shot out of the bridge and skidded along the floor. Everyone's attention snapped to see what it was.

"... Laserbeak?"

"You guys going to help me out, or what?"

The wave of relief was universal among them as they all turned to see Mason step out, carrying Soundwave by the arm.

Audrey wailed an incomprehensible cry of anguish, running and throwing her arms around her brother.

"Careful," He said, "What about your beat-up boyfriend, here? Aren't you happy to see him, too?"

Audrey buried her face in his shoulder.

"I loved you first."

xxx

Mason, Audrey and the twins gathered at the window looking into the room where Soundwave lay unconscious. Mismatched plates were welded over his strangled chestplate, a temporary fix until better fitting parts could be made.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Vibes asked, to no one in particular.

"I don't know." Mason replied. "He looked pretty bad when I found him."

Audrey sighed, leaning against her brother. "I'm just glad you got out. Soundwave or no Soundwave."

"I'd have to agree." Melody said quietly. "Vibes and I made an agreement that we wouldn't spend our lives grieving for Soundwave… but to lose you as well would be too much."

Ratchet walked up to join them, data tablet in hand.

"I've given him another round of sedatives." He reported. "There's no telling how long it will take him to heal. But it seems like no matter how deep in stasis he is, his processor doesn't seem to shut down…"

"He's fighting." Audrey said matter-of-factly. "The Virus must still be active."

Vibes sighed. Audrey couldn't tell if it was disappointment or understanding. Ratchet was confused.

"Virus? You mean he's infected? I didn't see anything like that in his-"

"Not _a_ virus." Audrey told him, " _The_ Virus. A program that Megatron used to make him obedient. The perfect weapon."

"He told you about this?"

"Sort of."

xxx

The healing would take several weeks. Unable to enter the room, Audrey stood at the observation window daily. She continued to have the dreams, though they grew farther apart. She hadn't dreamt at all for a solid ten days.

"How are you doing?"

Audrey turned to see Vibes walk up, carrying two canisters of Energon.

"I know how you feel about this stuff," She said apologetically, "But you've been pretty low on energy lately…"

Audrey smiled, taking the canister. "Thanks."

Vibes moved next to her, looking in at her brother. Even with no physical activity, the restraints remained in place, as a precaution.

"Ratchet says he's starting to stabilize." She said, trying not to sound too hopeful. Audrey nodded.

"Every day feels a little closer to our happy ending."

"Or a happy beginning." Vibes suggested.

"What do you mean?" Audrey looked at her, curious.

Vibes smiled.

"Our story is far from over, Audrey." She said. "This is just the end of the Beginning."


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Audrey sat outside the observation window with a tablet, reading Vibes' latest article on the construction of Centralis. In her spare time, the femme had taken up writing something of a news report for the young city. It helped pass the time.

"... _So far, over 10,000 have come into the city, and there are millions yet to arrive._ " She read aloud. "... _In other news, the Firstchild will be dedicated today at the Well of Allsparks. Followed by a celebration to which all are invited._ "

Audrey skimmed through the rest of the article. Mostly just a schedule for the Dedication. She had wanted to go, but the Twins insisted that she stay.

"If he wakes up, you'll be the first person he wants to see." Melody had told her. "I'll introduce the sparkling to you personally."

So now it was just her and Soundwave. All the others had gone. Ratchet was going to lead the Dedication, and of course the rest of the Autobots had to attend as the founders of Centralis. Axle and the rest of his group had also gone.

"You'll be an uncle." Audrey told Soundwave through the glass. "Don't you want to wake up for that?"

Of course, there was no response. She hadn't expected any… but it would have been nice. Some kind of sign to rest her nerves.

Audrey sighed, putting down the tablet. Automatically, it blinked off, and she stared at the blank screen.

 _Kazoku, Kazoku_

 _My love and my life_

The words came to her as if from a dream. Reaching into her memory, she searched for the rest of the song.

 _Kazoku, Kazoku_

 _You help me survive…_

The lyrics slipped from her mind, but she remembered the tune. Staring at her reflection in the window, she made up the rest.

 _I've wondered forever,_

 _Tried not to be lonely_

 _Be my Kazoku_

 _And that is enough._

The words faded into humming, and she looked past her reflection and into the room behind the glass. Soundwave lay still on the berth, his only movement the shallow rise and fall of his breathing.

"Please wake up…" She murmured. "... Please…"

For a long time, she waited. Hoping in vain that it might have done something. Like a little girl's prayer for a pony. It seemed irrational.

But then…

She looked again, thinking she had imagined it.

His fingers shifted again, flexing in and out slightly.

 _A sign…_

Standing up, she ran to the door. Biting her lip, she hesitated. She knew she wasn't supposed to go in. Even Ratchet limited his time in the room.

But…

Ignoring her conscience, she unlocked the door. It opened with a quiet hiss, granting her passage. She stepped in.

Audrey walked slowly, tentatively. What if he wasn't the same? What if he didn't remember? She looked back at the door. It didn't close behind her. Good.

She stopped a safe few feet away from him, heart beating nervously. What if…?

"Soundwave?"

Soundwave was dead still. Even his breathing seemed to have stopped. Audrey's heart raced. Had she done something to stop his breathing?

"Soundwave?" She said again, hoping, praying, she hadn't done something wrong. To her relief, he inhaled. A long, deep breath. Audrey sighed internally.

"Soundwave?" She said again, hoping. Waiting.

" _Soundwave?_ " Her voice echoed back to her, like a tape recorder. " _S-s-soundwave._ "

Suddenly, the room filled with voices. Some, Audrey recognized. Vibes, Melody, Megatron, even herself.

 _Soundwave?_

 _Soundwave-_

 _Soundwave!_

 _Soundwave?!_

 _S-soundwave!_

Unfamiliar music played over and over, like a scratched record. The voices got louder.

 _Consider that your final warning._

 _...We love you…_

 _You aren't like them_

 _Who are you?_

 _...Sisters…_

 _-No!_

 _Kazoku, Kazoku…_

As quickly as it began, all the noise stopped. Soundwave's eyes shot open. Gasping, he lunged upright. Audrey yelped with surprise.

It took him a moment to absorb his surroundings. He had fallen unconscious in the Shadowzone, and now he was here…

Soundwave looked around, stopping at Audrey. For a long time, they stared at each other, and for a dreadful moment, she thought he didn't recognize her.

Soundwave blinked. The intense purple of his optics seemed to come into focus.

"Audrey…"

That was all she needed to hear. Audrey whimpered, unsure whether she was sad or overjoyed. She ran and embraced him, crying softly. No tears came. There were no more tears to shed. There was no reason to shed them.

Soundwave was stunned. How had this happened? Was it a dream?

Did it matter?

"Audrey," He repeated. Her name came perfectly from his lips. It felt right, having her here. With him. She pulled away, sniffling.

"I love you." She said. "... I thought I wouldn't get to tell you that."

Soundwave looked at her, his spark touched. It was the same feeling he had before… long before the war, when things were right.

Love.

He pulled Audrey back against him, whispering;

"I'm never going to leave you ever again,"


	31. Thank You!

**Final Note**

 **Well, it's been a good run. Soul Beats is all wrapped up, and all that's left to do is write a few Odds and Ends… I'd like to thank all of you that have read this. Thank you for you patience, especially those of you that have been reading this as I write it. I know I'm not very quick at updating… :P**

 **Anyway, this story, as well as all my other ones, has a meaning. I know it's kind of corny, but I'm going to explain it anyway.**

 **We don't always know where life is going to take us. We lose people we love, bad and good things happen. Now, I'm not saying you're going to get kidnapped and find love. (I think that's called Stockholm Syndrome) But I** _ **am**_ **saying that life throws us unexpected curves at times. Despite this, however, we can always count on God always staying the same. He doesn't change, he doesn't go away. Just like the love Soundwave shared for Audrey and his sisters didn't go away, even when he was struggling with Program. And that's another thing. We all have problems. Some are more noticeable than others, but that doesn't mean they can't be fixed. Sometimes it feels like our problems just don't go away. Sadly, that's just how it is. Struggling with sin is a constant battle, but it's not in vain. Those of you that have read this far, I encourage you,** _ **implore**_ **you, to not give up that fight. Keep doing good. Stay wonderful. Stay** _ **you.**_ **God loves you for who you are, no matter what.**

 **There is good in all of us. Sometimes it's hard to find, but it's there. You can tap into that good if you try. But the question is, will you do it?**

 **The choice is yours to decide.**

 **Anyway, thank you all. God bless you for sticking with me and reading this… I really can't express my gratitude. This story has taken me at least two years of planning and a year of writing. It's been so much fun, and I really appreciate all of you enjoying my work! Also, if you're interested in seeing more of the Triple Beat family, you can find my concept sketches and comics on Instagram at #tfptriplebeat.**

 **God bless every one of you, and don't forget to stay Wonderful! :3**

 **-Wonder**


	32. Link Library

**Here's a link to an exclusive collection of one-shots and drabbles for Triple Beat! Includes a continued epilogue, character interviews, lost chapters and more! Optimus x Melody fans may be excited to hear that the relationship may live on... even after the Prime's death?! Find out how it happens in** ** _Odds and Ends: Finale!_** **[link below]**

s/12426588/1/Odds-and-Ends-Finale

 **Haven't read the prequel yet? Find out Soundwave's past in _Triple Beat_ and the original _Odds & Ends_. Join the Twins in their journey to Earth as they must try to reunite after being separated in the landing in _Transformers Prime: Twin Beat_. There's much, much more to the story! **

**Triple Beat:** s/11932884/1/Triple-Beat

 **Odds & Ends: ** s/12073459/1/Odds-Ends

 **Twin Beat:** s/12129963/1/Transformers-Prime-Twin-Beat

 **Odds & Ends (Holiday Fluff!): ** s/12283407/1/Odds-Ends-Holiday-Fluff


End file.
